Para enamorarte
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Kise y Aomine trabajan en la industria del modelaje, sin embargo, Aomine siendo un cínico le hace una petición muy directa a Kise quien decide ignorarla. ¿Cómo puede terminar esto en amor cuando comenzaron tan mal? (Yaoi. Lemmon)


¡Aquí voy...! Esta historia es una que tenía guardada por ahí hace más de dos años, tenía la mitad escrito y ya sólo la edité y le di final. Aclaro que no conozco el mundo de los modelos así que todo es invención mía, así que... déjense llevar con la idea jajaja. Como ya saben KnB no me pertenece y ninguno de sus personajes tampoco.

Espero que sea de su agrado y si es así, me encantaría conocer su opinión al respecto.

* * *

— **I—**

Kise había recibido un mensaje de texto de un número no registrado en la aplicación tan conocida de _whatsapp,_ utilizaba mayormente aquella forma para contactarse con sus amigos y familiares, a quienes no siempre tenía tiempo de ver gracias a su ocupada agenda; pero esta vez, a pesar de no tener registrado ese número, sabía a la perfección de quién se trataba.

— _Entonces, ¿qué dices?_

Kise no necesitaba más contexto para entender a qué se refería esa persona.

— _Aominecchi, creí que había dejado en claro que no estoy interesado… Además, no tengo idea de cómo conseguiste mi número pero comienzo a preocuparme._

— _No seas ridículo, ya te dije cuál es la manera más sencilla para librarte de mí, pero no quieres hacerme caso._

— _Y yo ya te dije que no pienso tener sexo contigo, así que deja de molestar_.

— _Vas a caer, Kise… yo sé que lo harás. Entonces, ¿para qué tanto hacerte del rogar?_

— _No voy a convertirme en uno más de tu lista, así que olvídalo, y deja de molestar_. _Estoy trabajando_.

Lo siguiente que Kise vio en la conversación fue un mensaje grabado de Aomine, se debatía entre escucharlo o no, pero su curiosidad le ganó y tocó el botón de "reproducir" escuchando al instante la, ya conocida para él, voz de Aomine. El mensaje en sí no era importante sólo mencionaba, con un tono que debería ser ilegal, su nombre pidiendo que por lo menos le mandara una fotografía de él sin ropa para masturbarse.

 _Que imbécil_. Fue el primer pensamiento de Kise y decidió no contestarle.

Hacía ya alrededor de un año y medio que Kise había conocido al extravagante y egocéntrico Aomine. Cabe destacar que no era difícil encontrar una persona con esas características dentro de la industria en la que él se desenvolvía, pero en verdad hasta ese día no se había topado con alguien que tuviera un ego más grande que ese tipo.

Aomine Daiki era un modelo conocido, comenzó en la industria del modelaje a temprana edad justo como Kise que había iniciado en secundaria, ambos chicos se habían desarrollado más rápido físicamente gracias a la práctica de diversos deportes, en el caso particular de Daiki, su carrera en un inicio giraba en torno a ropa y calzado deportivo, comenzando a expandirse debido a su fino e imponente porte al medir un par de centímetros más del metro noventa, sumado a su tono tan exótico de piel que daba un llamativo contraste con sus ojos azules, y si a eso le sumamos sus marcados abdominales… era una apariencia ideal para ese estilo de vida.

Fue durante una sesión de fotografías para una famosa marca que presentaría su línea completa de verano, en donde Kise conoció a su ahora molesto _¿amigo?_ Ya no sabía ni cómo se podían clasificar. Quizás la palabra _acosador_ encajara mejor con la descripción actual de Aomine.

Aunque a pesar de ser _acosador—acosado_ cuando estaban juntos se llevaban bien, incluso habían tenido largas pláticas entre ellos sobre cosas que no estaban ni siquiera relacionadas con el modelaje o esa tonta petición que tenía el moreno.

La pregunta que Kise se hacía una y otra vez en su mente era ¿a qué se debía tal petición?

¿De dónde rayos salió o por qué?

Lo peor del caso es que a Kise sí le gustaba Aomine, ¡le gustaba! Se sentía bastante atraído por el moreno, no sólo gracias a su increíble físico, sino que su actitud ególatra de _yo todo lo puedo_ , era incluso sexy y atrayente para él. El rubio sabía que algún cable mal colocado debía haber en su cabeza para sentir semejante atracción hacia una persona que te declara tan abiertamente que sólo quiere sexo contigo.

¿Qué rayos le sucedía a ese tipo?

Kise estaba seguro que el infinito ego de Aomine, en parte debía ser agrandado debido a sus fanáticas, así como a las personas que de seguro caían redonditas a sus brazos cuando éste les llegaba con una petición similar. Aunque también debía entender que en pleno siglo XXI, el sexo casual no era algo tabú, pero había maneras de pedir las cosas, ¿cierto?.

Un día, tras una sesión fotográfica en la que compartieron set, ya que estaban trabajando en ese momento para la misma marca; porque dentro de todas las casualidades que pudieran existir, Aomine y él habían tenido una racha extraña de encuentros en el trabajo y Kise quería, _necesitaba_ creer que en verdad era casualidad. Esa tarde en que terminaron su trabajo, Kise caminó hacia su camerino con su celular en mano, leyendo algunos mensajes que había recibido mientras estaba ocupado, al entrar empujó con el pie la puerta para que se cerrara y no prestó atención hasta que sintió una mano envolverle la cintura desde atrás y otra tapándole la boca.

Por un momento se asustó, debido a la impresión soltó su celular y llevó ambas manos a la que ahora cubría su boca, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora hasta que pudo escuchar sobre su oído una voz susurrándole con burla: " _Boo"_

Esa típica expresión utilizada cuando quieres asustar a alguien, después su _atacante_ le soltó y el rubio fue capaz de girarse y encarar al que le hizo eso.

—¡Eres un idiota, Aominecchi! —Gritó perturbado, aún sentía el corazón palpitándole con fuerza, casi podía jurar que lo tenía en la garganta.

—No es para tanto, no seas exagerado —dijo elevando los hombros en señal despreocupada. Su rostro mostraba la sonrisa divertida de alguien que disfruta después de haber hecho una travesura. Kise por el contrario tenía el entrecejo apretado en clara muestra de lo molesto que estaba.

—No me parece gracioso lo que acabas de hacer, lárgate de mi camerino —exigió señalando con su dedo índice la puerta que estaba cerrada.

—Estás haciendo un lío de nada, sólo te hice una pequeña broma —dijo Aomine, defendiéndose y avanzando hacia el rubio.

Kise se agachó y tomó su celular, que había terminado con la pantalla rota.

—¡Mira lo que ocasionó tu bromita! —Habló mientras mostraba el móvil ahora inservible, ya que no se distinguía bien la pantalla— Ahora me vas a comprar otro por hacerte el chistosito.

—Por supuesto, vamos a comprarlo ya mismo —Kise frunció el entrecejo al recibir esa respuesta tan dócil por parte del moreno, y le fue inevitable entrecerrar un poco los ojos ante su sospecha.

—¿Qué estás tramando? ¿Por qué no te quejaste? —Cuestionó en voz alta, externando sus dudas.

—Kise, no seas paranoico. Si quisiera secuestrarte ya lo hubiera hecho, ¿no crees?

—No voy a ir contigo, mañana tendremos otra sesión aquí mismo, me traes el aparato, llévate éste si quieres y me traes uno igual.

—Ya salió un modelo más nuevo, ¿no quieres ir a elegirlo por ti mismo?

—No lo necesito, gracias. Con el que tenía estoy bien —dijo tratando de evitar el juego de Aomine.

—¿En serio me tienes tanto miedo? —Preguntó Aomine con cierto tono de burla, caminando hasta plantarse a un paso de distancia del otro modelo, que no pudo más que sonreír cuando escuchó la manera altanera en que había preguntado aquello.

—No es para tanto, Aominecchi. Comienza a bajarte de esa nube en la que te subiste —dijo lo suficiente cerca como para palmear suave una de las mejillas del moreno mientras sonreía y se daba la vuelta alejándose pronto del cuerpo contrario—. Y ahora hazme el favor de salir de mi camerino porque voy a cambiarme.

Pero tan obediente como era Aomine, elevó una ceja ante la actitud que tomó Kise, la ruta del orgullo era una vía de dos sentidos y por supuesto que el moreno no se iba a dejar. Caminó hasta Ryota y lo giró al tomarlo de la cintura, comenzando a besarlo en los labios de manera agresiva, parecía un novio celoso queriendo demostrar al mundo que esa boca le pertenecía.

Kise por su parte, sintió las manos envolverle el cuerpo y forzarlo a chocar el pecho con el contrario mientras sus labios eran asaltados, llevó ambas manos hasta los hombros ajenos con la intención de apartarle, pero el pensamiento se esfumó tan rápido como la lengua de Aomine se abrió paso dentro de su cavidad, logrando que toda su cordura se fuese a la mierda y su boca le respondiera como si ésta tuviera mentalidad propia y no quisiera escucharle. Fueron los dientes de Aomine sobre su labio inferior los que le despertaron del letargo y separó al moreno, que al sentir cómo Kise le respondió el beso por un momento, había aflojado el agarre en el cuerpo contrario.

—¡N-no vuelvas a hacer eso! —Dijo con voz firme, llevando su mano hasta la boca para cubrirla como si quisiera limpiar lo que había cometido con aquella acción.

—¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo? —Cuestionó— Te aseguro que soy un amante considerado con las necesidades de mi pareja —dijo orgulloso.

—No me interesa saber sobre tu vida sexual, además no me interesa terminar con alguna enfermedad por tu culpa.

—Soy muy cuidadoso en ese aspecto, usaremos protección.

—Dime una cosa, ¿te ha funcionado esta técnica con alguna persona?

—Nunca la había necesitado, siempre caen a la primera, me estás costando bastante trabajo, Kise.

—¿Y se supone que me sienta especial por ello? —Preguntó viendo directo a los ojos azules que le regresaban la mirada divertidos.

—Yo diría que ha sido uno de mis mejores cumplidos, deberías aceptarlo.

—Eres un idiota. Ya te dije que no me voy a sumar a tu lista de conquistas, así que puedes cambiar de página y buscarte otra aventura. Ahora vete y mañana quiero mi celular, es indispensable en mi trabajo.

—Kise, te dije mis intenciones desde el inicio, mi sinceridad debería darme puntos positivos, ¿no te parece?

La ceja elevada de Kise y su expresión seria, hizo que Aomine sonriera más abiertamente y terminara por rendirse en ese momento.

—Está bien, está bien. Mañana te traeré tu celular, ya miré el modelo que es… no hace falta llevármelo. Pero ten en cuenta mi oferta, por lo menos piénsalo cuando estés caliente y necesites un acostón.

—Mejor vete —cortó Kise ya harto en ese momento del cinismo del otro modelo.

Ese encuentro había sido el último que tuvo en persona con el moreno, digamos que el más _cercano_ que había tenido hasta ahora. El problema no había sido el beso que le robó, sino la marea de pensamientos y sensaciones que provocó con esa acción.

Ahora, después de una semana estresante en la que tuvo demasiado trabajo y nada de tiempo para dormir apropiadamente, recibía un mensaje por parte del moreno. Kise tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo y admitir que en verdad deseaba ceder y tener sexo con Aomine, le gustaba muchísimo esa actitud de chico malo y seguro de sí mismo que irradiaba por cada poro de su _bien formado_ cuerpo, pero debía poner distancia o estaba seguro que esa atracción terminaría por dañarle y era lo último que quería.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, justo acababa de bañarse y ahora estaba en su pijama listo para dormir cuando escuchó una vez más el sonido de alerta que avisaba un nuevo mensaje en su _whatsapp._

— _Si no abres tu puerta, pensaré que en serio me tienes miedo._

Kise abrió los ojos grande, eso debía ser una broma. No es que para encontrar su dirección Aomine tuviera que buscar en los archivos secretos del FBI, pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de que el moreno estuviera averiguando todo eso sobre él. Se quedó en silencio sin moverse sobre su cama, esperando que de un momento a otro la puerta de entrada a su departamento comenzara a sonar ante los golpes de un visitante nocturno.

…Pero no fue así.

Pasados diez minutos recibió un nuevo mensaje.

— _¿En serio creíste que estaba afuera? ¡Estoy seguro que caíste y te pusiste paranoico! Jaja Kise, ya, dame el sí o la próxima vez estaré ahí en tu puerta, tocando desnudo y dudo que tus vecinos se quejen._

— _Eres un maldito egocéntrico. Y dije que no te haré caso, olvídalo._

Esa discusión parecía interminable. Después de ese día en que Aomine le había asustado, comenzó a mandarle mensajes por las mañanas, algunos eran más sutiles, incluso podía decir que hasta _amables._ Ese día en particular, no tenía ningún trabajo pendiente, por lo que desactivó la alarma que solía despertarle cada mañana.

…Aunque no contaba con que algo más le despertaría.

— _Tuve un sueño húmedo contigo, Kise. ¿Qué crees que signifique? ¿Será una premonición? Sigo fuera de la ciudad pero vuelvo en una semana, mientras tanto sigue pensando en mí y quiero una respuesta definitiva cuando vuelva._

Kise sonrió al leer el mensaje. Había dejado de sentirse molesto con las insinuaciones desde hacía tiempo, aunque frente al moreno y a través de sus respuestas fingiese lo contrario, en realidad ahora sólo le causaban cierta gracia pues estaba convencido que esto tenía que ser una maldita broma.

— _Nadie está pensando en ti. Y confórmate con los sueños, porque no se volverán realidad._

Después de ese mensaje no recibió una respuesta, lo cual no era raro, ya que nunca habían mantenido largas conversaciones a través de la _aplicación_ de mensajería, y dado que nunca se habían hablado directamente por teléfono, sus conversaciones se limitaban a un par de mensajes. Aomine mandando una insinuación y Kise mandándolo al diablo. Aunque no siempre era así, pero en su mayoría ese era un buen resumen.

" _Vaya conversaciones"_ Pensó Kise mientras se estiraba en su cama antes de sentarse en la orilla y bostezar con pereza, caminó hasta el baño donde se lavó la cara y los dientes, listo para salir a su cocina y buscar algo que pudiera desayunar. Entonces desde su lugar junto al refrigerador escuchó el sonido de un mensaje de texto que llegó directamente a su celular.

Regresó sus pasos para revisar, ya que podía ser algún texto importante de su representante, quien era la que solía mandarle mensajes de texto con frecuencia cuando era tan temprano, así evitaba despertarle en los días libres como ese.

— _Ten un excelente día, Kise._

No pudo evitar que una sincera sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. ¿Aomine mandando un mensaje sin una sola insinuación?

¿Estaba acaso soñando?

—No te dejes engañar Ryota, sólo está tratando de confundirte y que termines en su cama. Pero no lo vas a conseguir, Aomine.

— **II—**

Luego de un mes más en el que ambos se habían acostumbrado a una rutina de mensajes diarios a todas horas. Aomine seguía insinuándose, Kise negándose. A veces el rubio se preguntaba ¿quién de los dos se cansaría primero de esa situación?

Porque a decir verdad, para él era divertido, aunque no todas sus pláticas giraban en torno a eso, ese tipo de mensajes se limitaban a ser el _inicio_ de toda la conversación que mantenían en el día a través de la aplicación de mensajería. Cada que tenían un rato libre en sus respectivos trabajos, a ambos se les veía con el celular en la mano sin despegar la vista de éste y tecleando sobre la pantalla de manera rápida. Sonriendo e incluso carcajeándose de vez en cuando.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan idiota? —Preguntó Kise al aire, suspirando mientras miraba detenidamente la fotografía que tenía Aomine en el perfil de aquella aplicación. Descubrió en su perfil un mensaje que había cambiado recientemente y éste decía: _En verdad comienzas a gustarme…_

El rubio sintió el corazón tan acelerado que temía pudiera provocarle un problema médico real. Miró el mensaje como si fuese el mismo Aomine quien le hubiera susurrado aquello directo al oído, cuando en realidad, sólo era un mensaje escrito en el perfil de Aomine en whatsapp. Podía incluso ser una canción cualquiera, o un mensaje que tenía la intención de confundir a sus _presas_ para que creyeran que el moreno en verdad estaba sintiéndose atraído por ellos.

Trató de sacar todos los pensamientos que significaran alguna esperanza de su mente y mejor guardó su celular. No tenía caso pensar en algo que no tenía sentido.

—Ryota, hoy cerramos esta campaña y el lunes a primera hora te necesito listo, voy a pasar por ti para que iniciemos la nueva campaña con esa marca que usas de ropa interior —dijo su representante, caminando junto al rubio y dándole unas palmaditas de ánimo en la espalda cuando vio su rostro cansado sólo de escuchar el trabajo que tenía—. Ánimo, estás muy joven para sentirte cansado… eso déjalo a nosotros los viejos —la mujer sólo exageraba, estaba apenas entrando en los cuarenta y aunque le llevaba más de quince años a su representado, siempre se tomaba de referencia para ese tipo de expresiones.

—Está bien, pero es que…

—Nada de _peros_ , a cambiarse —añadió. Palmeando el trasero del modelo antes de irse.

Kise caminó enfadado, lo único que deseaba era que ese día terminara, cuando entró al camerino sintió en su bolsillo que el celular vibró un par de veces. Era Aomine.

— _¿Estás ocupado?_

Ese mensaje tenía cinco minutos de haber llegado, quizás llegó cuando él estaba pensativo y después hablando con su manager, el más reciente recitaba una despedida.

— _Me voy a trabajar, hasta mañana, Kise. Y recuerda, no tengas sexo a menos que sea conmigo._

Soltó una risita dispuesto a contestar cuando entonces percibió un aroma inusual dentro de su camerino, buscó con la mirada y ahí junto al amplio espejo en el que se veía los atuendos antes de salir, estaba un enorme ramo de flores, en su mayoría eran rosas rojas y otras decoraban el ramo con sus distintos colores y formas, creando así un arreglo exageradamente grande y bien colorido.

—¿Qué es…?

Se levantó y caminó hasta el ramo, tomando la tarjeta que venía sin firmar pero que contenía un bonito mensaje.

" _El más grande admirador de tu belleza"_

—Ryota, ¿estás listo? —Preguntó la mujer entrando apenas tocó un par de veces a la puerta sin esperar a que le respondieran.

—¿Sabes quién trajo esto Hana _cchi_ -san? —Cuestionó refiriéndose a su mayor con respeto pero agregándole su acostumbrada terminación a los nombres de las personas que reconocía y respetaba.

—Cuando estabas modelando el traje anterior llegó un mensajero, le pregunté para saber quién lo había mandado pero dijo que el cliente decidió permanecer anónimo, no pude sacarle más información —confesó mirando las flores—. ¿Acaso serán de parte de esa persona que últimamente te trae pegado a tu celular? —Indagó la mujer, tratando de obtener quizás alguna respuesta por parte de su representado, que si bien solía tenerle confianza, hacía tiempo que no le contaba nada sobre posibles candidatos para una relación y eso la hacía convencerse más de que ese chico estaba saliendo con alguien y no le dijo nada.

—N-no, no creo que haya sido esa persona —dijo mirando su celular en la mano con algo de tristeza.

—No voy a meterme, Ryota, porque tú estás grande y sabes lo que haces, pero… Ten cuidado de las personas con las que te mezclas, sabes que este negocio es muy difícil y hay gente muy mala e interesada. Estaré afuera, cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas, pediré un receso para que…

—No, me voy a cambiar y salgo en menos de cinco minutos —se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el lugar donde estaban por orden los atuendos ya armados que él tenía que ir vistiendo para que le tomaran fotos.

Era tonto pensar en que se había puesto triste por recibir un arreglo de flores tan grande y hermoso, al contrario, lo lógico sería sentirse halagado, feliz. Pero ahí estaba sintiéndose como un tonto por desear que fuese Aomine quien lo hubiera mandado, cuando era obvio que no había sido él, ¡ni siquiera estaba en la ciudad!

…Eso sin contar que le había repetido una y otra vez que deseaba sexo casual con él. Nadie con esa mentalidad se tomaría la molestia de enviar algo así.

El resto del día ya no recibió mensajes por parte de Aomine. Fue hasta la mañana siguiente que recibió uno, pero estaba desanimado, no tenía intención de contestar algo, así que sólo leía cuando recibía alguno.

— _¿Por qué me estás ignorando?_

Fue el mensaje que recibió después de cuatro anteriores en donde le platicaba cómo le estaba yendo en su trabajo fuera de Tokyo.

— _Puedo ver que leíste mis mensajes, ¿qué sucede?_

Kise había olvidado esa opción en la que la otra persona podía ver cuando leías o no los mensajes, pero poco le importó y continuó ignorándole por el resto del día.

No hizo realmente gran cosa, ese día libre se dedicó para llevar algunos trajes y sacos a la tintorería, además de recoger otros que había dejado la semana pasada y por los que no había tenido tiempo de regresar hasta ahora. Se permitió dar un paseo por un centro comercial muy afamado, encontrándose algunas fanáticas que le pidieron una fotografía con ellas y él accedió de manera amable, recibiendo gritillos de emoción por parte de las chicas cuando le vieron sonreír hacia ellas.

Por la noche cenaba en su departamento, sentado en el sillón con los pies arriba de éste ya que se le había ocurrido ver una película de suspenso que lo tenía totalmente enganchado y cabía mencionar que un _poco_ asustado también. La película estaba en su momento más importante, la protagonista caminaba por un sendero oscuro en medio del bosque mientras buscaba a su prometido — _el cual hacía media hora atrás que lo habían asesinado—_ , el viento corría haciendo crujir los árboles y ella, aterrada miraba en todas direcciones sin contar con que el asesino la veía por entre las hojas a punto de saltarle encima cuando…

—¡Maldición! —Gritó Kise escuchando el sonido estruendoso que tenía como tono de llamada en su celular. Contestó apresurado para callar el ruido así que no se fijó en quién era— ¿Sí?

—¿Por qué me has estado ignorando todo el día? —La voz gruesa y algo _molesta_ que recibió del otro lado de la línea, casi logró que su corazón terminara por salirse después del susto que la llamada le ocasionó.

—¿Por qué estás…? —Hizo una pausa mientras se recuperaba de su asombro— ¿Por qué me estás llamando? —Terminó, elevando un poco su voz.

—¿Es contra las reglas que lo haga?

—¿Cuáles reglas? ¡Estás loco, no me llames!

Y no es que a Kise en verdad le molestara, pero su relación había sido un constante tire y afloje, en donde él tenía que mantenerse firme y rechazar a Aomine para que éste no sintiera una mínima posibilidad de triunfo. Así que ahora, a pesar de sentir que su latido había ascendido como si corriera el maratón de su vida y pretendiendo que esa voz ronca y varonil no le causaba nada, debía quejarse.

—Me obligaste a hacerlo, ¡no estás contestando mis mensajes! —Regañó Aomine.

—¿Y no crees que es por algo?

—Para eso te estoy llamando, quiero saber, ¿por qué?

—E-estoy… verás, comencé a salir con alguien y —titubeó durante un par de segundos, echó su cabeza atrás en el sillón y con su mano libre cubrió sus ojos desesperado, inquieto por lo que estaba por hacer—, no quiero tener problemas con él si llega a ver alguna de nuestras conversaciones, eso es todo, Aominecchi.

—¡¿Comenzaste a… QUÉ?! ¿De qué estás hablando, Kise? —Su voz sonaba diferente.

—Lo siento, creo que ahora tendrás que conseguir un juguete nuevo —trató de bromear pero en realidad su voz sonó un tanto apagada.

—¿Con quién estás saliendo?

—Con alguien que no es del medio…

—¿Cómo se llama? —Demandó Aomine en una pregunta.

—No te importa, confórmate con saber que ya estoy saliendo con alguien y que no me interesa seguir tonteando contigo.

Kise podía sentir un nudo en su estómago, estaba tratando de cortar lazos con Aomine y eso en verdad le dolía, maldita la hora en que había decidido fijarse en el moreno, sabiendo de antemano lo único que éste quería de él. Estúpidos sentimientos…

—No estarás inventándolo para rechazarme, ¿verdad, Kise?

—Yo no necesito inventar nada, te he rechazado siempre sin necesidad de… ya dije que estoy saliendo con alguien y punto, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones y ya deja de buscarme.

Tras esa respuesta Kise separó el móvil de su oído y cortó la llamada. Dejó el aparato a su lado en el sillón pero sin soltarlo, tenía la vaga esperanza de que Aomine le devolviera la llamada pero no fue así.

No importaba cuánta lógica tuviera su razón, por más que su cerebro le decía que en ningún momento se había hablado sobre algo que involucrara sentimientos con Aomine, su corazón se limitaba a permanecer dolido ante la aparente _ruptura_ amistosa.

Pasó el fin de semana sin nada que hacer. El lunes comenzaría una campaña más agresiva que la anterior y sabía que le llevaría quizás toda la semana en eso, así que estaría bastante entretenido por lo que esperaba no tener que pensar en Aomine y superarlo rápido.

—¿Superarlo? —Se preguntó a sí mismo— Ni que hubiéramos sido algo…

Y con ese pensamiento terminó el domingo, recostado en su cama y mirando por milésima ocasión su celular antes de quedarse dormido.

— **III—**

Llegó acompañado de su manager al set donde estarían modelando, se le asignó un camerino con la ropa que se suponía debía modelar así como la ropa interior que estaría usando, ya que en algunas fotografías se pretendía que saliera únicamente con esas prendas interiores y en otras traería el pantalón abierto para mostrar dicha marca.

Se sentó frente al espejo después de que terminaran de colocarle algo de maquillaje sobre el rostro para quitarle el brillo y darle algo de color natural a su tono pálido. No le gustaba mucho esa parte de ser modelo, pero se había acostumbrado ya que de cualquier manera, las chicas encargadas de ello eran tan buenas que ni siquiera él mismo lo notaría de no ser por lo obvio del asunto.

—Buenos días, Kise. Estoy seguro que me extrañaste —dijo una voz apenas entraba a su camerino.

—¡Aominecchi! —Exclamó entre sorprendido y algo gustoso— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso me estás siguiendo? —Cuestionó calmándose pero buscando sentido a la situación.

—Para nada, me llamaron para modelar junto a ti, al parecer el público reaccionó muy bien ante la revista de la campaña pasada en la que salimos ambos. ¿No te comentaron nada?

—N-no. No he hablado de eso con mi representante, aún.

—Estoy seguro que fue por mí que esa revista se vendió tanto, pero ellos creen que tuviste algo que ver así que… —elevó ambos hombros y caminó hasta Ryota, dejando su frase sin terminar.

—Eres un presumido, claro que no fue por ti.

—Ahora que te tengo enfrente —dijo Aomine llegando hasta la silla donde estaba sentado Kise, colocó ambas manos en los descansa brazos de la silla para encerrar al rubio y evitar cualquier escape, además de mantener su cuerpo inclinado al frente para ver de cerca los ojos color miel del otro—. ¿Qué es toda esa mierda de que estás saliendo con alguien?

—Aléjate de mí —exigió con tono duro pero sin elevar la voz, lo menos que quería era que alguien entrara o escuchara su discusión.

—Te estoy pidiendo una explicación, Kise.

La conexión entre ambas miradas era intensa, Kise trataba de mantener firme su decisión y continuar su mentira aunque teniendo tan cerca al moreno iba a ser complicado. Por otra parte, Aomine estaba decidido a sacarle la verdad a Kise.

—No tengo porqué explicarte nada.

—¿Quién es?

—No te importa.

—Si en verdad estás saliendo con él, ya hubiera salido alguna noticia en alguna parte… estás mintiendo.

—Sabes que si deseo mantener en secreto nuestra relación, no tiene por qué enterarse la prensa, a menos que alguien vaya y diga todo —explicó, elevando una ceja en pregunta— ¿Piensas ir a decir algo?

—No te creo —declaró.

—No me interesa si lo crees o no, y hazme el favor de alejarte porque me incomoda tu cercanía.

—¿No será que te pongo nervioso? —Preguntó Aomine, entrecerrando sus ojos y dibujando su mejor sonrisa de Casanova en sus labios.

—Quisieras… es sólo que no me gusta que traspasen mi espacio personal.

—¿Y entonces por qué no te quejaste aquella ocasión que te besé?

Aomine acercó su rostro al de Kise mientras hablaba, quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia, ocasionando que el rubio cerrara los ojos como un acto reflejo.

—P-porque… es… es todo lo que ibas a recibir de mí —logró articular, sintiendo en su rostro la respiración contraria, antes de sentir unos labios recorriéndole la mejilla y deslizándose apenas tocándolo superficialmente, causando un cosquilleo no sólo en su estómago sino en una región más _privada._

Kise movió su cabeza dando espacio al rostro de Aomine que viajó a través de su cuello, llevaba los labios entreabiertos respirando caliente sobre la piel expuesta para su deleite. Una sonrisa estaba impresa en esa boca, Kise en verdad lo deseaba pero se resistía y eso es algo que Aomine pudo notar ante la obvia respuesta a su toque. Se acercó más y comenzó a besar el cuello del modelo rubio, bajando hasta la curva creada con el hombro y entonces ahí se permitió dejar un beso más húmedo que involucró una danza de su lengua sobre el área, además de sus labios succionando esa parte para dejar una visible marca rojiza.

Esa acción fue la que despertó a Kise de su letargo y empujó a Aomine con fuerza, logrando que diera un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras limpiaba los restos de saliva de su propia boca con el dorso de su mano. La sonrisa de triunfo en su moreno rostro logró que el rubio se enojara más.

—¡Eres un idiota! —Regañó esta vez elevando la voz. Se giró al espejo y notó con pesar, que ya se veía la marca roja brillando en esa parte, era demasiado obvia y más al tener una piel tan clara como la suya.

—Ahora le dices a tu novio que quien dejó esa marca en tu cuello, fui yo. Quiero que me busque para partirle la cara.

—No vuelvas a acertarte a mí, imbécil —replicó con su mano cubriendo la marca. Daiki mantuvo su sonrisa y se salió del camerino.

Fue para Ryota una verdadera vergüenza decirle a la chica que lo maquilló, que si podía también ocultar esa marca que no se había dado cuenta que tenía. La chica se sonrojó y le ayudó a ocultarla mientras mantenía los labios apretados reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Era obvio que esa marca no estaba ahí hasta que Aomine salió de su camerino después de varios minutos de estar platicando, y le daba vergüenza siquiera imaginar lo que la chica estaba pensando, pero decidió evitar cualquier comentario y concentrarse en lo suyo. No podía hacerse el idiota y culpar al moreno de todo, si él no hubiera sido tan estúpido de sentirse hipnotizado por la cercanía del otro hasta permitirle hacer aquello, nada de eso habría pasado, pero así eran las cosas y ahora sólo le quedaba asumir la consecuencia.

Las primeras dos horas se mantuvo alternando entre él y Daiki, ya que eran los únicos modelos bajo la dirección de ese fotógrafo, había otros tres modelos en un set al lado del que ellos ocupaban, pero estaban a _cargo_ de otro fotógrafo.

—Aomine, te quiero del lado izquierdo de Kise —dijo mientras movía sus manos indicando lo que quería—. Kise, da un paso al frente para que Aomine quede ligeramente detrás de ti. Mantengan la mirada al frente, ¡eso es! —dijo captando la mirada de ambos.

Justo ahora trataban de lograr una fotografía entre ellos dos que fuese digna de una portada para alguna revista, la que había salido el año anterior en esa misma temporada fue causa de muchísima polémica que favoreció por completo a la marca, todo gracias a que se trataba de dos chicos que estaban con la ropa abierta y mostrando parte de su ropa interior; pero eso no era el problema ya que se suponía que era la nueva línea de ropa interior masculina la que estaban promocionando, pero la mirada sumada a la sonrisa que se dirigían ambos chicos entre sí, había dado mucho de qué hablar. La foto era tan buena que la química entre los modelos podía verse de forma muy sencilla, y es por eso que los medios no pudieron evitar cuestionarse ¿era una química _actuada_ o en realidad habría algo más detrás de eso?

Era raro ver eso, normalmente se acostumbraba que la promoción de ese tipo, tuviera a una chica sensual siendo asediada por un hombre atractivo. Nadie se esperaba a dos chicos tan sexys que parecían querer devorarse con la mirada.

Esta vez Aomine vestía una camisa a cuadros abierta por completo, llevaba en el cuello un colgante con una placa tipo militar, sus pantalones totalmente desabotonados dejando ver parte del hueso de su cadera, así como el elástico del bóxer negro que vestía, el cual tenía en letras rojas el nombre de la marca que promocionaban. Todo el atuendo era parte de la línea de ropa de ellos.

Kise a su vez, traía puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla negros que parecía que en cualquier momento se caerían, permitiendo que se viera al igual que Aomine, la ropa interior además de la mitad de su trasero cubierto por dicha prenda íntima. Miraba en dirección hacia Aomine, dándole la espalda a la cámara y no llevaba camisa, sólo una corbata anudada a su cuello que era jalada por Aomine que trataba de atraerlo hacia él.

Ambos mantenían la mirada conectada, la de Kise parecía molesta, sobre todo por lo que había pasado en el camerino momentos atrás, contrario a la de Aomine que era divertida y dejaba en claro lo bien que se sentía su dueño, seguía sonriendo de una manera que jugaba con los nervios de Kise, quien no estaba seguro si quería borrarle la sonrisa de un golpe o con un beso.

El fotógrafo captó en un ángulo de tres cuartos, la postura de ambos. Así, de esa manera se veía a un bien plantado Aomine, con un Kise frente a él que le daba la espalda a la cámara, una mano del rubio estaba sobre la corbata que era jalada por Aomine y la otra sobre el hombro del moreno como queriéndolo empujar.

No sólo para el fotógrafo fue obvia la química que había entre ese par, sino para todos los del staff.

La sesión continuó, tanto juntos como separados tuvieron sus momentos para modelar. Poco antes de que el día laboral terminara, Kise entró a su camerino para cambiarse ya con su ropa y fue cuando volvió a mirar otro detalle ahí.

Había ésta vez un celular nuevo, era un modelo de lo más reciente y tenía un moño para regalo pegado. Se acercó y lo sostuvo en su mano, leyendo de inmediato el mensaje que no tardó en llegar.

— _Me gustas._

Kise giró su vista hacia todos lados como si estuviera siendo observado por una cámara escondida, se sintió un poco paranoico y no era para menos, considerando que el mensaje llegó justo cuando él entró al camerino y tomó el celular entre sus manos. Salió rápido para ver si había alguien pero pudo ver a lo lejos a Aomine sentado en una silla alta mientras esperaba a que el fotógrafo ajustara la cámara. Tenía entre sus manos un celular y parecía atento mirando la pantalla.

 _¿Será posible?_

Se preguntó y caminó rápido hasta el moreno, que al verle acercándose sonrió.

—¿Ya te decidiste a buscarme?

—¡Fuiste tú! —Aseguró arrebatándole el celular y mirando que el chico había estado navegando en facebook.

—¿De qué hablas, Kise?

—Cállate y déjame confirmar algo —dijo restando importancia al hecho de que tenía un celular que no era suyo entre sus manos y además de todo estaba buscando entre sus contactos y sus mensajes enviados.

—¿Qué buscas entre mis mensajes? ¿Quieres asegurarte de que eres al único al que acoso? —Preguntó sonriendo mientras se inclinaba al frente, aún sentado en el banquillo alto y recargando uno de sus brazos sobre su rodilla— ¿Son celos los que percibo? —Cuestionó.

Recibió la mirada de Kise, una de sus mejores y mortales miradas antes de ser ignorado olímpicamente. Marcó su número telefónico y miró con _tristeza_ que en su celular aparecía el mismo número que ya tenía registrado de Aomine, podía darse cuenta gracias a esto, que el número que aparecía en el celular _misterioso_ no era el de Aomine. En un momento en el que se dio falsas esperanzas, creyó que quizás el moreno había cambiado de número para jugar con él y despistarlo, o quizás tratar de confesarse, pero no.

…Aomine seguía teniendo el mismo número, así que el mensaje anónimo que llegó a ese nuevo celular, no era del moreno.

¿Entonces, de quién era?

—¿Qué sucede? Pareces decepcionado, deberías estar contento de que eres al único al que acoso —dijo Aomine mirando a Kise devolverle su celular y caminar de regreso a su camerino.

Mantuvo la vista fija en el nuevo aparato y tras un par de minutos se decidió a responder.

— _¿Quién eres?_

La respuesta fue inmediata.

— _Un admirador tuyo. ¿No es obvio?_

— _¿Tú mandaste las flores?_

— _Es lo menos que te mereces, no sabía si te gustarían aunque espero haya sido una buena sorpresa._

— _Lo fue, gracias. Pero no estoy para juegos, así que deja de mandarme cosas, si quieres buscarme hazlo de frente._

— _Me gustaría que primero nos conociéramos así. ¿O estás saliendo con alguien?_

— _No, no estoy saliendo con nadie._

— _Entonces no me niegues la oportunidad de conocerte mejor, aunque sea así de lejos._

— _¿Y por qué no me buscas de frente?_

— _Porque de esta manera me conocerás realmente como soy y no sólo mi pantalla._

— _¿Y cómo podría confiar en alguien que ni siquiera da la cara primero?_

— _Y si no te gusta mi cara… ¿intentarías conocerme aún así?_

— _¿Me estás diciendo que soy un superficial?_

— _No estoy diciendo eso, pero dicen que de la vista nace el amor. Sólo te pido que me conozcas primero así._

— _¿Cómo haces para dejarme las cosas en mi camerino?_

— _Tengo mis contactos._

— _¿Quién?_

— _Se dice el pecado pero no el pecador…_

Estaba por responder al mensaje cuando le arrebataron el celular.

—¿Así que en esto estabas entretenido? —Preguntó Aomine alejándose con el celular en la mano, caminando hacia la puerta y cerrándola mientras se recargaba en ésta.

—Devuélveme eso, no tienes derecho a estar de entrometido —Kise estiró su mano cuando estuvo a un par de pasos de distancia del moreno.

—Convénceme y te lo regreso.

—¿Por qué haría yo algo así? —Cuestionó Kise, manteniendo su mano en el aire, esperando por el celular que Aomine no tenía la intención de regresar… no aún.

—Porque tú eres quien quiere esto de regreso —dijo sonriendo y mostrando entre sus dedos el aparato—. Yo sólo estoy ofreciendo regresarlo si me convences de hacerlo.

—No voy a caer en tus juegos, dame el maldito celular si no quieres que te lo quite a la fuerza.

—Por dios, Ryota, ¿es una amenaza lo que escuché? —Entreabrió los labios mientras elevaba ambas cejas fingiendo sorpresa. Después soltó una risa suave.

—Eres un imbécil, y todavía te preguntas por qué no accedo a tu petición.

—¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Qué te mande flores para conquistarte de manera anónima? —Cuestionó. Kise se quedó frío ya que no tenía idea de por qué él sabía eso.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué tú…?

—Salí con una de las chicas que trabajó de staff en esa campaña y me comentó lo _hermoso_ que había sido ese ramo que te llegó de un _anónimo._ Esas son tonterías Kise, si eso te va enamorar eres un idiota.

—No hables de lo que no sabes, y ya devuelve el celular y lárgate de aquí, estúpido arrogante —Kise estaba enojado, aunque quizás esa palabra no alcanzaba a cubrir la molestia que sentía por escuchar las palabras tan frías de Aomine. Porque se sentía como un completo imbécil que por un momento pensó que era el moreno quien había enviado ese detalle, y que también había tenido la intención de conquistarlo con mensajes a través del nuevo celular, pero esa actitud tan idiota y las palabras tan crudas que le dijo le golpeaban con la dura verdad.

…Aomine no era _ese_ tipo de persona.

Aomine no era la persona que él soñaba con que un día le llenara de detalles, no era la persona que le repetiría una y mil veces que estaba enamorado de él y le permitiría ser él mismo, expresándole de manera pública lo mucho que lo quería.

Ese no era Aomine, él sólo buscaba sexo casual. Después de todo acababa de decirle que salió con una de las chicas del staff que trabajó en la campaña anterior. ¿Y por qué si sabía todo eso seguía sintiendo ese cosquilleo al estar tan cerca de él?

Era lo más patético y estúpido de todo. Por ello, el coraje le nubló y se lanzó contra el moreno, éste, previendo sus movimientos le tomó de ambas muñecas y lo giró hasta que la espalda del rubio golpeó contra la puerta. Pero Kise no estaba tranquilo, con una rodilla trató de golpearle pero sentir el cuerpo completo de Aomine pegado al suyo para evitar cualquier golpe bajo, fue todo lo que necesitó para que esa furia repentina se fuera al carajo y su respiración se volviera irregular.

Aomine mantenía las dos manos de Kise presas de la muñeca, ambas permanecían casi clavadas sobre la puerta a los lados de la cabeza del rubio, quien miraba al moreno con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

—Aléjate y no vuelvas a hablarme —exigió Kise, removiéndose aún dentro de aquella prisión. Lo único que ocasionó con ello fue crear una _deliciosa_ fricción entre ambos cuerpos, que llevó a los dos a cerrar los ojos disfrutando inevitablemente de esa posición tan íntima.

Aomine recargó la frente en el hombro de Kise. Cerró sus ojos cuando el rubio se removió para soltarse y no pudo evitar comentar algo.

—Deja de moverte así o no respondo —dijo en medio de un jadeo.

—E-eres un…

—Sí, un idiota, ya lo dijiste.

—Pervertido —dijo en un murmullo, sintiendo entonces los labios de Aomine sobre su cuello una vez más, pero contrario a la anterior, esta ocasión su camino iba en ascenso con dirección a la boca, paseándose por la mandíbula y llegando a la barbilla, la cual acarició con su nariz y labios, dejando que estos últimos tomaran posesión de la boca contraria, comenzando un juego que ya habían experimentado entre ellos hacía tiempo atrás, cuando aquél único contacto se había dado.

El agarre poco a poco se fue aflojando hasta que Aomine le soltó las manos, pero el rubio no intentó moverlas, sólo sintió las del moreno recorrerse delineando su figura hasta llegar a su cintura y apretarlo, las yemas apenas se colaban por debajo de la playera, tocando parte de la suave y blanca piel que tenía el modelo.

Kise inclinó su rostro un par de centímetros al mismo tiempo que llevaba ambas manos hacia los hombros de Aomine, pasando de estos y enredando sus brazos en el cuello mientras devolvía con mayor ímpetu el beso que estaba recibiendo, haciendo chocar su lengua con la de Daiki para mezclar su sabor al del otro. Enredando sus dedos en las cortas hebras azules sintiendo cómo eso encendía al moreno.

Las manos de Aomine no podían estar quietas, por ello se colaron bajo la camisa de Kise y viajaron por toda la espalda, dejando que sólo las yemas de sus dedos fuesen las que tocaran la piel ajena, creando un camino invisible por toda la columna, desde la parte baja hacia la que se conectaba con el cuello, elevando la prenda del rubio, aunque era lo que menos le importaba.

Sentir la pierna de Kise entre las suyas, estimulando su miembro con un movimiento suave fue la total pérdida de cordura para Aomine, quien dejó resbalar sus manos hacia el pecho de Ryota, separando su boca de la contraria y abriendo de golpe con ambas manos la camisa, algunos botones volaron pero eso fue algo que ninguno notó en ese momento. Kise sólo pudo ver con detenimiento la acción de Aomine, que ahora llevó su boca hasta uno de sus pezones para chuparlo y morderlo, en tanto masajeaba de forma circular el contrario con el dedo pulgar, logrando que éste se endureciera al instante.

La respiración de Kise era irregular, su pecho subía y bajaba de forma exagerada y sentía, al igual que Aomine, que la ropa estaba estorbándole. Lo que más deseaban ambos en ese momento, era olvidarse del lugar, del momento, dejar todo de lado y entregarse a la lujuria, dejarse llevar por la pasión que les quemaba en ese instante y quizás después lamentarse por aquel impulso.

…Pero alguien tratando de abrir la puerta les hizo detenerse de golpe.

Kise llevó su mano a la boca de Aomine para callarlo pero no retiró su cuerpo de la puerta, evitando así que su manager pudiera entrar.

—Hanacchi-san, en un momento salgo —dijo intuyendo que era la mujer.

—Te trajeron un paquete otra vez. Sólo quiero meterlo y te dejo cambiarte.

—Déjalo afuera, ahora salgo por él, es que no estoy presentable…

—¿Desde cuándo te importa eso, Ryota?

—¡Compláceme, Hanacchi-san!

—Bien, bien… Te dejaré la caja de chocolates aquí afuera, pero no me hago responsable si alguien se los lleva. Tienes diez minutos, te espero en el estacionamiento.

Aomine no movió la mano de Kise de su rostro, fue éste mismo quien la retiró cuando su manager se marchó. Suspiró aliviado y después miró con coraje a Aomine.

¿Cómo era posible que su toque le hiciera olvidar todo tan rápido?

¡Maldito Aomine y sus manos expertas!

—Hazte a un lado —dijo empujándolo. Para su sorpresa, Aomine no opuso resistencia, así que abrió la puerta viendo que no había gente en ese momento y tomando la caja que dejó Hana en el suelo antes de volver a cerrar.

Kise no tuvo tiempo de nada cuando Aomine le arrebató la caja. Era demasiado rápido.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en comportarte como un imbécil?

—"Gracias por aceptar hablar conmigo" —dijo Aomine leyendo con un tono dramático la nota que venía pegada sobre la tapa de la caja— ¿Cuándo aceptaste eso? Dile que no, dile que no estás disponible.

—Te equivocas, por supuesto que estoy disponible. Sobre todo para alguien que muestra este tipo de atenciones —dijo arrebatándole la caja—. Incluso se tomó la molestia de averiguar cuáles son mis favoritos —puntualizó, notando que la marca era su preferida.

—Por la nota cursi y el ramo de flores, deduzco que ni siquiera lo conoces en persona —Aomine se agachó y tomó entre sus manos el celular que había quedado en el olvido después de ese momento caliente que compartieron. Miró los mensajes antes de que Kise se diera prisa en quitarle el aparato de las manos—. Así que tenía razón, era mentira que salías con alguien… yo te aconsejaría que te andes con cuidado, lo más seguro es que sea un maldito acosador, algún pervertido con manías extrañas o algo así.

Kise abrió la caja y miró los chocolates, se animó a probar uno ya que se notaba que la caja estaba sellada de fábrica.

—Si ya dejaste claro que no eres tú, ¿por qué te estás describiendo entonces? —Preguntó Kise burlándose mientras tomaba con una mano uno de los chocolates y lo llevaba a sus labios, saboreándolo entre estos de manera exagerada y cerrando incluso los ojos para disfrutar su sabor.

Fue a causa de sus ojos cerrados que no pudo prever la reacción de Aomine, que retiró la mano que sostenía el chocolate y le besó con demanda, un beso posesivo, agresivo que robó el pedazo de chocolate de los labios del rubio y lo probó directamente de su boca. Se separó tan rápido como se acercó y miró los ojos sorprendidos de Kise.

—No fue necesario todo éste tipo de detalles para enamorarte, Ryota —dijo seguro, refiriéndose hacia el rubio por su nombre de pila, dejándole fuera de lugar antes de que se retirara.

Kise sólo podía pensar en algo en ese momento.

¿En verdad Aomine estaba consciente de que sentía algo hacia él o sólo lo había dicho para burlarse?

— **IV—**

Había pasado la semana completa en el set, modelos iban y venían por todas partes ya que era toda una línea de ropa, no solamente la ropa interior la que estaban a punto de lanzar. Las fotografías que ahora tomaban eran para los diferentes catálogos, revistas y espectaculares en los que se lanzaría con fuerza la nueva campaña de otoño-invierno que se aproximaba.

En los días siguientes al beso, Aomine se había mostrado alejado, parecía molesto en todo momento y eso Kise no lo terminaba de comprender, después de todo se suponía que era él quien debía estar indignado por el trato tan engreído y pedante que tenía Aomine con él.

Aun así, Ryota no hizo el mínimo intento por hablarle. Al contrario, se encargó de que se enterara el día que le llegó un nuevo arreglo de flores que estaban hechas de bombones bañados en chocolate, era un detalle hermoso y _delicioso_. Se notaba la creatividad ante los bombones cortados que simulaban la figura de una rosa que apenas se abría. Otro día recibió un peluche casi tan alto como él, el peluche tenía la forma de un felino acostado afuera de su puerta.

Ese día en particular, era sábado y era el último en que compartirían set, por lo menos para esa campaña ya que como hasta ahora, había demasiadas casualidades en torno a sus contratos laborales, encontrándose múltiples veces siendo llamados para el mismo trabajo. Kise quería creer que se debía a que ambos eran modelos _de moda_ que estaban despegando su carrera tan rápido como subía la espuma de una cerveza en un vaso.

—Ryota, esta noche cerrarán el proyecto con un festejo, ¿asistirás? —Preguntó su mánager mientras revisaba la agenda en la que guardaba todas las fechas importantes que tenía para el chico al que manejaba— Mañana tienes el día libre, y el lunes también, así que te recomendaría que asistas. En esos festejos suelen ir algunos de los ejecutivos importantes y eso te conviene.

—¿No irás tú también, Hanacchi-san?

—Lo más seguro es que pueda acompañarte sólo un rato si vas… Ya sabes, a relacionarme pero nada más.

—No estoy seguro de ir.

—Piénsalo, será hoy por la noche.

—Sí, ya veré que tan cansado termino hoy.

Y con aquella conversación corta, su manager se había ido, disculpándose por no poder quedarse ahí pero que tenía una cita para un arreglo de trabajo con otra compañía, así que le dijo que le avisara si decidía ir al evento de clausura.

— _¿Irás al evento de cierre?_

— _¿Cómo sabes tú sobre algo así? —_ Preguntó Ryota después de leer dos o tres veces el mensaje que recibió un par de horas después de su plática con Hana.

— _Te dije que tengo contactos, además en muchas compañías suelen hacer eso, ¿o me equivoco?_

— _A veces me asustas, mejor dime la verdad. ¿Trabajas como staff o eres algún modelo?_

— _Te diré la verdad si prometes ir hoy._

— _¡¿Vas a estar ahí?! ¡¿Entonces sí trabajas aquí?! —_ Preguntó Kise. A decir verdad esta persona le causaba mucha curiosidad, además que se sentía halagado cada que recibía un nuevo detalle por su parte.

Y a pesar de que en otras circunstancias no le habría seguido el juego a un admirador suyo, por más detalles y buenos tratos que éste tuviera hacia él, ahora se veía sumergido en esta situación, enviando y recibiendo mensajes cada que podía, de hecho, los mensajes con Aomine habían cesado por completo y era eso lo que el rubio buscaba… distracción.

Sabía en el interior de su mente, aunque no iba a admitirlo, que esta persona sólo servía como un distractor y se sentía culpable por ello ya que nunca había sido su estilo ir por ahí dándole falsas esperanzas a personas que sabía que no entrarían en su vida de _esa_ manera. Aunque no podía dar un no rotundo a la persona anónima, porque ni siquiera le conocía, pero estaba consciente de lo mucho que le gustaba Aomine y todo lo que éste provocaba en él, así que no hacía falta meditar mucho para saber que por más que otros intentaran, mientras tuviera tanto contacto con Aomine, no podría sacárselo de la cabeza tan rápido.

— _No exactamente, te diré la verdad, tengo un pariente trabajando de staff ahí donde estás ahora._

Kise tardó unos segundos en contestar.

— _¡Oh vaya! Ahora me sentiré observado —_ dijo bromeando.

— _Me gustas mucho, Kise. De verdad._

Kise no pudo responder, sentado como estaba en un banquillo alto detrás de los fotógrafos que no paraban de trabajar, miró a su alrededor buscando a Aomine, sólo pudo verle la espalda y después logró ver a una de las modelos que sonreía divertida mientras le colocaba una mano sobre uno de los bíceps como un contacto que pretendía, quizás, parecer casual.

—Estúpido, idiota, arrogante, imbécil engreído… —murmuraba Kise mirando en otra dirección para tratar de calmar la furia que sentía ante aquella simple imagen.

— _¿Hay alguien que te guste, Kise?_

Quizás fue el momento en el que llegó o tal vez la pregunta en sí, pero algo en ese texto le causó tanta sorpresa que no pudo responder en un lapso muy largo, miraba la pantalla del celular que le había regalado su admirador _anónimo_ —el cuál utilizaba sólo para comunicarse con él— y no sabía qué responder, peor aún cuando la respuesta inmediata de su cerebro fue un rotundo _sí,_ acompañado del rostro de Aomine que sonreía coqueto hacia él.

Maldita mente y sus estúpidas jugadas.

— _Tomaré ese silencio como un sí._

— _Lo siento, quizás fue grosero de mi parte no decirlo desde un inicio_ —esa había sido la única respuesta coherente que había podido formular y meditando un par de segundos, terminó por enviarla—. _Agradezco mucho todos los detalles pero, creo que deberías dejar de enviarlos._

— _Si hasta ahora no te he ocasionado ningún problema, supongo que no estás saliendo con esa persona, ¿cierto?_

— _Estás en lo correcto, no estoy saliendo con esa persona pero, quizás no estoy en el mejor momento para intentar algo con alguien más._

— _Por lo menos déjame presentarme en la fiesta contigo, ¿me permitirías esta noche en tu compañía?_

— _Está bien, supongo que no hay ningún problema. ¿Cómo te voy a reconocer?_

— _No tienes de qué preocuparte, yo te buscaré. Te veo ahí._

—Kise, ¿estás listo para tu última toma? —Preguntó el fotógrafo, sonriéndole al modelo, que se guardó el celular y le devolvió el gesto— Aomine, ¿puedes venir para la última toma? —Preguntó el hombre, elevando la voz al ver al moreno platicando con una chica rubia al fondo del set.

Kise no pudo evitar mirar en dirección hacia donde el moreno venía, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que demostraba que había tenido éxito con esa chica, que no despegó la mirada de la espalda de Aomine mientras éste caminaba en dirección al fotógrafo y Kise para la última toma.

—Te veo en la noche, Daiki —se escuchó la voz de la chica, el aludido giró su cuerpo y le respondió mientras caminaba en reversa para seguirla viendo.

—Quita esa sonrisa estúpida o no se venderán las prendas —dijo Kise golpeándole el hombro al pasar cerca del moreno y colocándose donde Alexei le había indicado.

—No estés celoso porque busco a otras personas, te di tu oportunidad y la desaprovechaste —contestó Daiki.

Kise le miró con el entrecejo apretado, estaba por responderle alguna grosería cuando fueron reprendidos por Alexei.

—¿Tienen algún problema, chicos? Recuerden que entre más rápido terminemos esto, tendremos la tarde libre para descansar e ir frescos al evento de clausura.

—Lo siento —dijo Kise sonriendo a modo de disculpa.

Terminando dicha sesión, que en realidad no fue tan larga, Kise guardaba sus cosas así como dejaba la ropa que usó, colgada de donde la había tomado, sabía que se la mandarían directamente a su departamento como regalo por trabajar con ellos. Aunque en realidad era todo una treta para que se mantuviera vistiendo esa marca y así tener promoción gratis, pero era un juego de ganar-ganar ya que él conseguía ropa de excelente calidad y gusto sin necesidad de gastar y ellos obtenían su publicidad gratis a través de seguirla modelando cada que la utilizara.

—¿Vas a ir a la fiesta?

—No veo por qué deba interesarte —respondió Kise molesto. Ni siquiera se dignó a ver al recién llegado, se mantuvo guardando sus cosas y acomodando su ropa, fajando bien su camisa dentro de su pantalón y arreglando su alborotado cabello.

—¿Estás molesto por la tipa esa?

—No me interesa lo que hagas, y no estoy molesto —era para Aomine, hasta cierto punto graciosa la negación de Kise, ya que era tan claro que se sentía celoso y que estaba bastante molesto, que hasta se escuchaba cómica su respuesta.

—No tengo nada con ella si eso estás pensando, es sólo que ella…

—Aomine, en serio, no me interesa tu vida amorosa o sexual, si quedaron de verse para la fiesta y piensas llevártela por ahí después, es asunto tuyo, a mí me da igual. Además, yo veré a alguien allá así que no quiero que estropees mi cita.

—¿Cita con quién? ¿Con el tipo ese con que hablas?

Kise se mantuvo en silencio, cerró su mochila y la colgó sobre su hombro, caminando hacia la puerta donde estaba Aomine obstruyendo la salida.

—¡¿Sigues con esa tontería?! Ya te dije que es peligroso —declaró molesto, cruzado de brazos y con la mirada azul fría.

—Habrá mucha gente, no puede pasarme nada malo. Y aunque me halague que te preocupes por mí, quizás sea esa persona con sus detalles _ridículos_ los que logren que tenga sexo con él, cosa que tú no lograste —dijo murmurando cerca del rostro ajeno esa última parte. Pasando una vez más a su lado, golpeándole el hombro para quitarlo del camino.

—¿Te gusta? —La pregunta de Aomine le detuvo. No quería girarse y que viese en sus ojos la clara respuesta a esa cuestión, así que elevó una mano y continuó con su camino sin responder a eso.

—Nos vemos, Aomine, que estés bien.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser Aomine tan idiota?_

Kise se fue a su casa, necesitaba ver qué iba a usar, debía ir bien presentable, si Aomine iría con esa modelo, él también estaría con alguien más así que no había por qué preocuparse.

¡A la mierda el amor y los sentimientos! Si Aomine podía andar por ahí acostándose con cuanta persona se le pusiera enfrente, ¿por qué él no?

" _Porque ese no eres tú"_ pensó para sí desplomándose en su cama.

— **V—**

Eran más de las once de la noche y Ryota se había paseado casi por todo el salón, conversando con los que habían sido sus compañeros durante toda la campaña, además que a varios de ellos ya los conocía de otros trabajos anteriores por lo que no fue difícil comenzar a relacionarse con todos.

Esa noche había barra libre, así que se acercó ahí a pedir una nueva bebida ya que los meseros que andaban de un lado a otro, no parecían ser suficientes para todas las personas y tardaban mucho en entregar, por lo que sentarse en un banquillo junto a la barra le pareció una buena idea.

Tomaba una bebida tras otra sin pensar que debía moderarse, ya que un espectáculo de borracho era lo último que le faltaba a su carrera en ascenso. Era inevitable para él buscar con la mirada a Aomine, sabía que iría por lo que dijo la tipa con la que estuvo coqueteando prácticamente todo el día, así que sólo esperaba el momento en que lo viera entrar junto a ella y él pudiera sentir en su estómago la molestia de verlos a menos de diez metros de cerca uno del otro.

¡No soportaba ver a nadie cerca de Aomine!

Y eso era realmente un problema, porque incluso se había puesto celoso en un momento en que el moreno y el fotógrafo se habían puesto a bromear. Alexei le pidió cierta pose a Aomine y fue a acomodarlo tocándole el pecho a propósito y comenzando a reír mientras hacía mención de lo bien formado que estaba el chico, preguntándole qué tanto ejercicio realizaba para tener esos abdominales tan marcados, además de hacer énfasis al hermoso tono de piel que tenía que le daba un tono exótico al combinarse con sus ojos. Pero conocía al fotógrafo, era un coqueteo del que sólo pretende bromear y romper el hielo, pero a pesar de eso, se había molestado bastante con la sola mención de todos los atributos físicos de Aomine viniendo de otra persona.

Le molestaba que todos pudieran darse cuenta de eso, pero cualquier persona que le viera podía notarlo. Le molestaba mucho que bromearan así y que él les siguiera la broma. ¿Por qué entonces era un completo imbécil cuando estaba cerca de él?

—Idiota —bramó bebiendo lo que le quedaba en su copa.

Entonces a lo lejos pudo ver al moreno entrando al lugar, venía vestido bastante formal, y el color guinda que llevaba le hacía verse perfecto. El único problema era la tipa que se empeñaba en rodearle el brazo mientras caminaban hacia dentro del salón. Kise les observó desde que entraron, siguiéndoles con la vista, entrecerrando sus ojos un poco ante el coraje.

Les vio llegar a platicar con varias personas y ahí se quedaron, en un grupo de ejecutivos jóvenes y modelos que estaban mezclados en una especie de círculo donde hablaban de cosas _aparentemente_ graciosas porque de pronto soltaban la risa.

Pidió una nueva bebida y cuando estaba por darle un trago miró a la modelo que venía con Aomine sonreírle y decirle algo al oído, cosa que ocasionó la misma sonrisa coqueta en los labios del moreno.

—No es nada tuyo Ryota, cálmate —murmuró para sí, tomando de un trago la bebida que recién le habían servido. Se levantó y caminó con decisión al baño para caballeros, entrando en éste y mirando que estaba solo— ¡Maldita la hora en que me fijé en ti! —Renegó recargado en la zona de los lavamanos mirándose frente al espejo, su expresión era patética y eso le hacía molestarse más.

Esa noche se suponía que conocería a alguien que le haría olvidarse de Daiki, esa noche se suponía que no iba a estar solo, que no iba a hacer el ridículo frente al moreno y su _pareja en turno_. Y lo peor es que su orgullo ahora le impedía retirarse porque sería obvio para Aomine que lo dejaron plantado y que ahora cuando él llegó se iría… solo.

Se inclinó al frente y abrió la llave del lavabo, acunando ambas manos para tomar un poco de agua y mojarse la cara con ésta. Tomó una toalla para secarse el rostro y después suspiró. Era momento de detenerse o las bebidas se le subirían a la cabeza y eso sí que podía ser desastroso _por no decir vergonzoso._

Volvió a su lugar en la barra y como si el pensamiento se hubiera esfumado de un segundo a otro, pidió otra de las bebidas preparadas que le habían estado sirviendo.

—Gracias —dijo al hombre tras la barra y se la bebió de un gran trago.

—No creo que sea buena idea que tomes a esa velocidad —dijo la voz ronca de Aomine, sentándose junto a Kise que ahora estaba parado, con un brazo recargado en la barra quizás para mantenerse en equilibrio.

—No te pregunté —respondió grosero.

—¿Así pretendes presentarte ante tu _cita_? —Cuestionó con cierto tono de burla cuando mencionó la última palabra.

—¿No tienes tú una cita qué atender? —Devolvió la pregunta, dirigiendo su mirada ámbar hacia el moreno, por primera vez en ese rato.

—No exactamente. Creo que me dejó por alguien más —dijo riendo y mirando al frente, manteniendo recargada la espalda en la barra, ambos brazos flexionados hacia atrás también sobre la barra.

Kise giró su mirada en busca de la chica y entonces la miró abrazando por la cintura a uno de los ejecutivos mientras él la rodeaba con un brazo por sobre los hombros para atraerla hacia su pecho.

—Bueno, tonta no es la tipa, yo en su lugar también te hubiera cambiado por un ejecutivo con dinero… —dijo elevando las cejas y tomándose una nueva bebida de un trago. Hablar con Aomine le ponía inquieto y le provocaba olvidar que no se suponía que bebiera a ese ritmo, o el alcohol de pronto se le subiría a la cabeza.

—Es mi hermanastra —declaró—. Llegué con ella porque su esposo tenía que estar aquí desde temprano y me pidió que la acompañara.

Kise abrió los ojos grandes.

—Estás mintiendo —se defendió. Había dos sentimientos dentro de él en ese momento, uno era de alivio y alegría al saber que no eran _pareja,_ y por otro lado le daba vergüenza la manera en que se había expresado de un pariente del moreno.

—No tendría por qué hacerlo. Puedes preguntarle si quieres —ofreció Aomine, pidiendo entonces una bebida al tipo del bar. Unos cuantos segundos después recibió la bebida y agradeció con un simple gesto.

—¿Entonces por qué tú y ella parecían tan…?

—¿…Tan qué? —Preguntó ante la vacilación de Kise, que no terminó de preguntar y se quedó callado.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada en la tarde? —Reclamó. Kise no tenía derecho a reclamar y lo sabía, pero era tarde, ya había soltado esa cuestión y ahora no había marcha atrás.

—Traté de decirte que ella y yo somos _parientes_ de alguna manera, pero me interrumpiste, así que te merecías quedarte con la duda por eso.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¿Ya te lo había dicho? —Preguntó casual el rubio, girando el rostro hacia el lado contrario para que Aomine no pudiera ver la sonrisa tan sincera que no se borraba de sus labios.

—Pensé que tenías una cita, ¿te dejó plantado? —Indagó dando un nuevo trago a su bebida.

—Claro que no, él seguro llegará en cualquier momento —dijo defendiendo una causa perdida.

Kise ya le había mandado un par de mensajes y no le había contestado ninguno. Quizás después de todo sí se había arrepentido de ir a conocerle luego de lo que le dijo por la tarde. A nadie le interesaba una causa perdida.

—¿Entonces por qué es más de media noche y sigues solo?

—Quizás llegó, te vio aquí, se asustó y mejor se retiró —dijo mirando sus manos envolviendo el largo vaso de cristal que tenía entre éstas.

Aomine se inclinó hacia él y le habló cerca del oído.

—¿No será que te inventaste toda esa historia para ponerme celoso? —Preguntó sin retirarse.

—E-es una tontería —dijo sin convicción— ¿Por qué habrías tú de ponerte celoso? —Preguntó queriendo escuchar alguna respuesta que le hiciera sentirse más que deseado por el moreno, pero sabía que no sería así.

—Tú sabes por qué, Kise. Quiero que estés conmigo.

… _Y ahí estaba la respuesta más romántica que obtendría de Aomine._

Tomó de fondo la nueva bebida que tenía y dejó ahí el vaso.

—No tengo por qué escucharte decir estupideces como esa —dijo decidido, caminando hacia afuera del salón sin despedirse apropiadamente de nadie.

La verdad es que estaba abarrotado el lugar, no parecía que sólo las personas que trabajaron en la campaña estuvieran ahí, debía haber otros invitados. Kise se abrió paso educadamente entre ellos y salió al estacionamiento, sintiendo el aire fresco golpearle de pronto el rostro, caminó hasta un automóvil y se recargó ahí.

Miró hacia arriba y después talló con ambas manos su cara, se había comenzado a sentir mareado minutos atrás, y después de tantas bebidas ahora el aire fresco de la noche sólo le hizo sentirse en verdad borracho. Esperaría un par de minutos a que se acostumbrara su cuerpo y luego tomaría un taxi a su departamento.

—¡Kise! —Escuchó la voz del moreno hablándole mientras se acercaba hacia él.

—Aléjate de mí —exigió Kise estirando un brazo y apuntándole de manera grosera con su dedo índice.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—No estoy para tus juegos hoy, Aomine —hizo una pausa y deteniéndose con una mano sobre el carro continuó—. Sólo, déjame en paz por favor.

—Te llevaré a tu casa.

—No, voy a irme en taxi.

—No te voy a dejar ir así, ¡estás loco! —Dijo molesto acercándose hasta Ryota, que entre forcejeos, quiso apartarlo consiguiendo quedar preso entre el cuerpo de Aomine y el carro.

—Eres un maldito veneno, Aomine —murmuró, subiendo sus manos y tomando la camisa del moreno con ambas, apretándola y después recargando su frente en el pecho contrario—, un maldito veneno —repitió en voz aún más baja.

—¿De qué hablas, idiota? —Indagó sin recibir respuesta verbal, únicamente sintió el cuerpo del otro comenzar a pesar más y sus manos soltándose poco a poco— Eres un completo idiota, ¿y así pensabas irte a tu casa solo? —Preguntó al aire, ingeniándoselas para tomar en brazos el cuerpo ahora dormido del rubio y llevarlo hasta su automóvil para llevarlo a casa, pero como no sabía la dirección del rubio, iría a su departamento.

Después de manejar durante quince minutos, salió del elevador en el sexto piso de un lujoso edificio departamental llevando el cuerpo del otro casi como un costal sobre su hombro, se peleó con las llaves dentro de su bolsa que parecían renuentes a salir justo ahora, cuando por fin logró abrir y entrar, caminó directo hasta su habitación y lo dejó caer en la cama sin ceremonias ni cuidado, soltando un suspiro al sentirse realmente cansado de cargarlo desde el estacionamiento hasta acá.

Miró al rubio ahí, desplomado y a su completa merced, sonrió para sí mismo y después apartó cualquier pensamiento extraño de su mente. Ya habría ocasión luego, por lo que en ese momento sólo lo acomodó en un lado de la cama y después de quitarse la ropa que llevaba, se recostó junto al rubio.

—Ni creas que voy a dormir en el sillón por tu culpa… —Avisó sonriendo y metiéndose bajo las sábanas que ahora los cubrían a ambos.

— **VI—**

Kise iba despertando de la que para él fue una _larga_ noche. Abrió los ojos sintiendo un molesto dolor de cabeza y unas incontrolables náuseas que por un momento no supo comprender, tuvo que meditarlo un par de minutos para entonces recordar todo lo que pasó la noche anterior y sentarse en un movimiento brusco y rápido que sólo le provocó un dolor más intenso en la cabeza.

—Genial —murmuró con ambas manos sobre su sien y los ojos apretados.

—¿Qué tal la resaca? —Preguntó la voz de Aomine a su lado.

Es completamente innecesario mencionar que Kise dio un salto digno de un felino, parándose de la cama en un movimiento en el que se llevó la sábana entre las manos como una señorita que pretende cubrir sus vergüenzas. No era esa su intención, pero el susto que acababa de recibir no le permitió coordinar bien sus pensamientos.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! —Preguntó casi en un grito.

—Estoy en mi cama, por si no te has dado cuenta.

En ese momento Kise se tomó el tiempo de observar a su alrededor y notar que, en efecto, no conocía el lugar donde estaba. Arrojó la sábana de vuelta a la cama y miró su cuerpo, su ropa estaba mal acomodada pero suponía era producto de dormir con ella puesta. Aomine por otra parte sólo llevaba un pantalón holgado de tela fresca y su mirada había estado atenta a su celular

—No te robé tu honor, por si eso es lo que estás pensando —mencionó Aomine dirigiendo su vista de nueva cuenta al móvil. Una sonrisa de burla apareció en sus labios y Kise frunció el ceño a causa del comentario y el gesto.

—No creo que hubieras tenido las agallas —dijo Kise retando al moreno. Sin mirar o esperar alguna reacción por parte de éste, se acomodó la ropa y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación—. Me voy a mi casa —avisó.

En ese momento sintió su cuerpo ser jalado con fuerza y arrojado contra una superficie blanda, la acción provocó que cerrara los ojos y al abrirlos, tenía a Aomine sobre él, sus cuerpos no se estaban tocando pero estaban lo suficiente cerca como para incomodar al rubio y hacerle sentir bastante… _acalorado._

—¿Qué decías sobre mis agallas? —Cuestionó arrastrando cada palabra. Mantenía las manos sobre la cama a cada lado del rostro de Kise, y sus rodillas igual junto a la cadera del rubio, sus cuerpos cerca pero sin llegar a tocarse uno contra otro.

La mirada azul de Aomine estaba directamente sobre la dorada de Kise, quien lo único coherente que pudo hacer fue cerrar sus ojos y empujar con ambas manos el pecho de Aomine.

—¡Aléjate! —Pidió girando su rostro hacia un lado— Acabo de despertar, no me he aseado y tú… —no pudo terminar la frase cuando el moreno le interrumpió.

—Si eso es lo único que te detiene… te aviso que no me importa —dijo buscando los labios contrarios, tomándolos en un beso lento, uno que no habían experimentado antes.

Kise sintió los labios de Aomine presionarse contra los suyos, mordiendo suavemente antes de sentir una lengua abriéndose paso hasta encontrar la otra y dejar que se frotaran, luchando con la timidez que aún para ese momento, no había perdido Kise dentro de aquel contacto.

Las manos del rubio se recorrieron hasta tomar con ambas el rostro de Aomine y retirarlo con suavidad.

—No puedo —dijo con los ojos cerrados.

—¿No puedes qué? —Cuestionó Aomine, murmurando sobre los labios contrarios mientras dejaba suaves besos en estos.

—No, no puedo hacerlo contigo —aclaró.

—Nadie dijo que lo haríamos, tranquilízate Kise. Sólo estaba tomando mi beso de buenos días —confesó Aomine, robando un nuevo beso, enredando una vez más sus labios y presionándolos esta vez con un poco más de fuerza y avidez.

Aomine era bueno besando y lo sabía. Kise lo sabía también. Y era por eso —además de sus obvios sentimientos hacia el moreno— que no podía rechazarlo o apartarlo cuando éste comenzaba a besarlo de esa manera tan… caliente.

El moreno se quitó de encima, sentándose junto al cuerpo del rubio. Kise se levantó de la cama con la intención de salir de la habitación y buscar por lo menos el baño para enjuagar su boca, lavar su cara, arreglar su cabello… ¡alejarse de Aomine!

—Quédate a desayunar conmigo —pidió Aomine.

Kise era incapaz de negarse. Por lo menos a eso.

—Iré al baño, ¿cuál es? —Preguntó abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Quieres ducharte? —Cuestionó— Tengo algo de cuando estaba en secundaria, quizás te pueda quedar —dijo burlesco.

Kise no era mucho menor que él en estatura, su diferencia era en realidad de unos cuantos centímetros, y a pesar de que ambos eran de estructura atlética, Aomine tenía la espalda más ancha y músculos más gruesos sin llegar a ser exagerados, era por eso que ahora hacía aquella broma hacia el otro, que sólo rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación siendo seguido de cerca por el moreno.

—¿Por qué si tienes un departamento de dos habitaciones dormimos en la misma cama? —Cuestionó Kise, mirando las dos puertas del pasillo además de la que obviamente era la habitación principal.

—Porque no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de toquetearte mientras dormías, ¿o sí? —Dijo de lo más natural, aunque era una mentira ya que ni siquiera se le había acercado en toda la noche. La verdad era que no tenía una cama en la otra habitación ya que no solía recibir visitas, y le pareció que dejarlo dormir en el sillón sería bastante incómodo considerando la altura del rubio.

Kise le miró serio.

—Eres un idiota —dijo después de varios segundos, sonriendo contra su voluntad al saber que la intención de Aomine era hacerlo enojar— ¿Me vas a prestar ropa o no? —Indagó.

—Te prestaré algún pijama mientras metes a lavar tu ropa para que puedas irte vestido decente de aquí —dijo el moreno, imaginando que para Kise sería un problema salir a la calle con la apariencia que tenía ahora tan desaliñada, indigna de una figura como él que se destacaba por ser un chico que cuidaba su manera de vestir con buen gusto.

Y así lo había hecho, Aomine buscó entre su armario alguna ropa que pudiese prestarle a Kise para que éste anduviese cómodo mientras se secaba la que iba a lavar.

Kise entró al baño, era bastante espacioso, ahí en una esquina tenía un estante empotrado a la pared, había varias divisiones en las que estaban apiladas toallas perfectamente dobladas.

—No me creo que sea tan ordenado —dijo Kise sonriendo y pensando que definitivamente alguien debía ser quien hiciera el aseo en todo el departamento para que éste luciera tan bien.

Se bañó, enjuagó su boca y antes de salir se vistió por completo, usando el pantalón de seda y la camisa de botones que hacía juego con aquel atuendo para dormir de color negro, que contrastaba perfectamente con su pálida piel. Con pies descalzos y aún un poco húmedos, caminó de regreso a la habitación en busca del anfitrión, sin encontrarlo.

Entonces, escuchó a Aomine hablando por teléfono y se acercó a la sala, sólo para escuchar cuando éste colgaba.

—Acabo de pedir algo para comer, hoy no vino Asuka y no pienso preparar algo yo —dijo mordiendo una manzana, sentado en el sillón de tres piezas que se encontraba frente al televisor, en éste había un partido de básquetbol.

—Pensé que cuando me invitaste a desayunar, tú mismo lo prepararías —mencionó Kise, sentándose en el mismo sillón que estaba Aomine, aunque a una distancia prudente de separación.

—Te pedí que desayunaras conmigo, nunca mencioné que yo cocinaría, eso no se me da —confesó.

Kise estiró su brazo izquierdo y tomó la muñeca de Aomine, jalando la mano que traía la manzana hacia su rostro y mordiendo la fruta antes de que el moreno pudiera quejarse. Mantuvo entre sus labios el pedazo que arrancó a la roja manzana, mostrándolo con triunfo hacia Aomine, cuando éste, en un movimiento que Kise no previó, se estiró sobre el sillón y robó con sus propios labios el pedazo de la boca ajena.

Aomine sonrió satisfecho al notar el suave sonrojo de Kise ante la acción realizada.

—¿Gustas más? —Preguntó Aomine mostrando en alto la manzana en su mano.

—Iré por una a la cocina —dijo levantándose indignado. Aceptaba que su intención había sido coquetear un poco con Aomine, pero no esperaba que éste le tomara la delantera y lo dejara sin palabras de esa manera.

Pasaron el desayuno entre bromas, mirando un partido de básquetbol de la NBA en televisión y apostándole al equipo contrario aunque en realidad no fuesen fanáticos de esos dos equipos que jugaban en particular, sólo lo hacían con el afán de crear diversión y polémica entre ellos.

—Quizás debimos haber apostado algo —dijo Aomine ahora que había ganado.

Kise estaba casi recostado en el sillón, ya que se había deslizado dejando su espalda sobre el descansabrazos, apretando uno de los cojines entre sus brazos y mirando hacia el televisor.

—Eso sólo lo dices porque ganaste, además yo no apostaría nada contigo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?

—No es miedo, llamémosle… diferencias. Sé lo que querrías apostar y _no gracias_ —dijo remarcando en un tono severo las últimas dos palabras. Fue el turno de Aomine de reírse como pocas veces lo hacía, Kise permaneció embelesado mirándolo ya que antes no lo había hecho. Más que nada había visto a Aomine sonreír de forma arrogante, otras veces muy coqueto, pero reírse como ahora, nunca.

—¿Cómo va tu resaca? —Preguntó Aomine luego de largos segundos riéndose del comentario de Kise.

—Bien, ya no me siento mal —respondió restándole importancia. Mirando a la televisión para rehuir la mirada contraria.

—Kise, ¿por qué ayer dijiste que era un veneno?

Kise se quedó unos segundos en silencio, giró su vista encontrándose con los ojos azules que le miraban con detenimiento, Aomine no parecía bromear.

—No sé de qué hablas —contestó finalmente luego de largos segundos para ambos.

—¿Estás seguro que no recuerdas o sólo no quieres decirme? —Preguntó una vez más, recorriéndose en el sillón hasta dejar acorralado a Kise contra el descansabrazos del mueble.

—Hazte a un lado, no sé de qué hablas. ¿Al fin te volviste loco? —Se defendió tratando de cambiar el tema, empujando a Aomine con ambas manos sobre el pecho de éste y sus piernas flexionadas interponiéndose entre los dos.

—Dime algo Kise, ¿qué tanto te sientes atraído hacia mí? —Los ojos azules de Aomine miraban con detenimiento a los dorados de Kise, lo hacía a una distancia tan corta que tenía al rubio demasiado nervioso, más por la posición actual tan cercana y la pregunta tan directa.

—Yo no me siento atraído por ti, idiota egocéntrico —empujó a Aomine con una mano en cada hombro, pero éste con el afán de no permitir la huida del otro, abrió las piernas del rubio y se acomodó hincado entre éstas, agarrándose después del descansabrazos volviendo casi imposible que se moviera. Ahora Kise estaba totalmente atrapado entre el sillón y el cuerpo del moreno—. Ao-Aominecchi —su tono cambió cuando sintió la cadera de éste chocar contra su trasero gracias a la posición— Olvidé ir a poner la ropa… déjame ir.

—Por mí puedes andar desnudo y quedarte aquí los días que quieras, así que respóndeme, ¿por qué me llamaste veneno? ¿Tanto te molesta sentirte atraído hacia mí?

—Ya te dije que yo no estoy…

—¡Deja de mentir! Admítelo, sólo dilo —reclamó, acercándose más y obligando con una mano sobre la barbilla a que el otro le mirara, apretaba con su pulgar y sus dedos ambas mejillas y tenía el ceño fruncido esperando una respuesta.

Kise dejó el nerviosismo de lado, esa acción tan grosera, la forma en que le habló y la expresión que tenía lo habían hecho enojarse en cuestión de segundos.

—¡¿Para qué diablos quieres saber?! ¡¿Tanto necesitas inflarte el ego y decir que Kise Ryota está enamorado de ti?! ¡Pues sí, lo estoy! —Gritó molesto con las cejas casi juntas. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo una expresión de pánico atravesó su mirada y la de Daiki. Ahora, ambos se veían con sorpresa y sin saber qué decir.

Fue el momento perfecto para Kise quien empujó el cuerpo de Aomine que había dejado de ejercer fuerza gracias a lo sorprendido que estaba por esa inesperada confesión. La mirada de miedo de Kise revelaba que no había querido decir eso porque era verdad, no había mentido así que ahora Aomine estaba petrificado.

Kise corrió al cuarto de lavado donde tenía su ropa, debía huir pero no había sacado nada de la lavadora y ahora necesitaba secarlo. Se encerró con llave ahí y metió rápido las prendas a la secadora, lo más seguro es que aquellas prendas quedaran arruinadas debido al lavado inadecuado al que fueron expuestas, pero ahora ese era el último de los problemas del rubio, quien se recargó en la puerta y se deslizó hasta el suelo mirando en dirección hacia el aparato que emitía un suave sonido debido a la ropa que giraba en su interior.

—Eres un idiota, Kise —se dijo a sí mismo, sonriendo melancólico. Su mano derecha recorriéndose a través de su cabello para retirar los mechones que caían sobre su frente.

Aomine por su parte salió del shock y no pudo evitar más que sonreír. La verdad es que estaba seguro que le gustaba a Kise, de otro modo no respondería tan bien a sus caricias y a sus besos, era obvio que había una atracción ahí. Sin embargo, nunca imaginó que en verdad estuviera enamorado de él, podría haber dicho lo que sea, quizás pensado en algún momento de vanidad que el rubio le quería pero que éste fuera el que lo dijese tan directamente…

Estaba claro que no era mentira, su expresión horrorizada lo delató. Esa información era algo que no estaba planeando contarle y que luego de un momento de arrebato se escapó de sus labios. Ahora que lo había procesado, no podía ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro ya que él se sentía de la misma manera con Kise.

Nunca se había enamorado, siempre había andado de un lado para otro aprovechando su físico y su personalidad que podía ser encantadora sí así lo quería —aunque la mayoría de las veces fuera un bastardo insensible—, llevando así a la cama a cuánta persona él quiso, siempre se cuidó de tener algún tipo de apego a cualquiera de sus parejas sexuales, en cuanto sentía que estos estaban comenzando a sentir más que atracción y deseo sexual por él, entonces emprendía la huida y no volvía a verlos.

Ahora con Kise fue distinto y eso lo asustó. No negaba que todo inició con una profunda atracción física hacia el chico, era por ello que se había acercado con la clara intención de estar con él, pero no había sido como con las demás personas a las que trataba de llevar a la cama. Por lo general, a pesar de ser alguien brutalmente honesto, no solía llegar pidiéndole sexo a sus _conquistas._

No, él nunca hacía lo que hizo con Kise. Y tras meditarlo durante todo ese tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, sólo había podido llegar a una conclusión hacía un par de meses atrás. Estaba enamorado de él, desde un inicio había sentido una atracción tan profunda que en su subconsciente deseaba que el rubio fuese alguien distinto a lo que le mencionaron, que no era ni por error ese chico fácil y superficial que aquel idiota de Haizaki le dijo que era.

No, Kise Ryota no era así. Y cuando escuchó eso una rabia se apoderó de él y se dijo que lo iba a comprobar, y lo hizo. A pesar de la fuerte tensión sexual que desde hacía varios meses habían experimentado entre ellos dos, Kise nunca aceptó, si bien es verdad que se besaron, que incluso llegó a tocarle un poco bajo la ropa, nunca pasaron de ahí porque era Kise quien terminaba apartándole.

Debía admitir que durante algún momento dudó, quizás el chico sólo estuviera resistiéndose a él por orgullo, por el simple hecho de no ser ' _uno más en su lista'_ pero estar tan cerca provocó que le conociera en facetas que sólo como amigo hubiera podido conocer, conversar con Kise era interesante y rápido podías darte cuenta cuán erróneo era pensar en el rubio como alguien superficial, no había nada qué decir sobre las veces que fascinado le besó.

Con la decisión en su mente y una sonrisa pintada en el rostro se acercó hasta el cuarto de lavado, trató de entrar pero como imaginó la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro.

—Kise, Kise escúchame… —pidió dando un par de golpes suaves a la puerta, tampoco era su intención que el otro se molestara más y las cosas tomaran un rumbo que no fuera el que deseaba—. Kise, me gustas —confesó con voz suave, esperando unos segundos por una respuesta que no llegó—. ¿Kise? —Indagó al no escuchar más que el sonido de la secadora.

—Aominecchi, sólo termino de secar mi ropa y me iré —fue la única respuesta que recibió, Kise ignoró de forma obvia la confesión.

—¿Me escuchaste lo que dije? ¡Abre la puerta, Kise! —Pidió más exaltado.

Del otro lado recibió una vez más el silencio.

—Kise, yo… en verdad me gustas mucho, incluso más que eso, yo… ¿quieres abrirme la puerta para poder declararme como debe ser? —Cuestionó riendo un poco ante lo estúpido que se veía hablándole a una puerta, y más aún cuando no estaba seguro que el chico estuviese poniéndole la atención necesaria.

—No quiero escucharte —soltó Kise de pronto.

—No seas terco, estoy hablando en serio, ¡me gustas! —Gritó— Me siento como tú, estoy enamorado de ti.

—Yo no estoy…

—No mientas, por eso estás escondido, dame la cara y dime que no sientes por mí lo mismo, sal de ahí y hablemos como dos adultos —pidió en un tono desesperado, que estaba lejos de ser amable. Sabía que bien podía ir por la llave o tan simple como empujar la puerta hasta que ésta cediera, pero no era lo que Aomine quería, él deseaba que el rubio se calmara y aceptase hablar con él de forma civilizada.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, Daiki no estuvo seguro cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que escuchó el sonido inconfundible del cerrojo y luego la figura de Kise tras la puerta, ahí estaba el rubio ahora completamente vestido con su ropa seca y mirándolo sin expresión alguna en el rostro, por ello, le era muy difícil descifrar qué rayos estaba pensando.

—Kise…

—No sigas diciendo esa estupidez, Aominecchi —hizo una pausa en la que miró hacia un lado y respiró profundo, luego dirigió una vez más su mirada hacia la azul que ahora le veía impaciente esperando lo que seguía—, yo es… sí estoy enamorado de ti. ¡Y ni siquiera yo lo entiendo! Así que no preguntes cómo o cuándo, sólo sé que aunque seas un grandísimo idiota, arrogante, narcisista, imbécil, un verdadero dolor en el trasero y un maldito pervertido insistente yo… me enamoré de ti como loco.

—Kise es que yo también…

—No, deja que termine por favor Aominecchi —apretó la boca y después mordió su labio inferior retomando desde dónde se había quedado—. Ni siquiera yo mismo podía creerlo cuando comencé a sentirlo, me lo negué tantas veces que no me atrevía ni a decirlo en voz alta pero… tanta convivencia, todas esas conversaciones en las que antes de que salieras con tu estupidez de tener sexo solíamos platicar de tantas cosas, durante horas… ¡eso me enamoró! Y no tengo problema en aceptarlo conmigo ahora aunque, es difícil decir esto frente a ti, pero es más difícil que vengas a mentirme de esa manera tan cruel.

—No te miento, Kise es verdad, mírame —en su desesperación Aomine tomó con ambas manos el rostro del rubio y lo mantuvo a escasa distancia del suyo, creando un contacto visual que sorprendió a Kise— ¡En serio me gustas! ¡En serio estoy enamorado de ti! No lo niego, comencé de una manera muy estúpida y merezco que estés ahora tan incrédulo pero créeme cuando te digo que no jugaría contigo diciéndote algo como esto, jamás, Kise yo estoy enamorado y…

—Lo siento, no… no creo que… yo…

Ambas manos del rubio se elevaron sólo para colocarse sobre las de Aomine que permanecían enmarcando su rostro con firmeza para evitar que escapara o mirase en otra dirección. Acarició suave con sus pulgares las extremidades contrarias y luego bajó la mirada.

—En serio me gustaría creerte, llevo meses negándome si quiera la oportunidad de admitir éste sentimiento aún cuando estoy solo. No hay nada más que yo quisiera que compartirlo contigo, pero, ¿puedes ponerte en mi lugar? ¿Qué garantía tengo yo de que esto no es sólo una tontería entre Haizaki y tú?

Escuchar ese nombre alertó al moreno.

—¿Cómo sabes tú que él…?

—Entonces sí es verdad lo que me dijo —Kise sonrió melancólico y dio un paso hacia atrás liberándose de la caricia sobre su rostro. Pero Aomine fue rápido y reaccionó a tiempo para dar los pasos que les separaban y apretar su cuerpo contra el del rubio que ahora estaba atrapado contra la pared.

—No sé qué mierda te dijo pero yo te voy a contar lo que pasó, si le creíste a una basura como él, tienes que creer en lo que yo te diga.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No voy a preguntarte qué te dijo, sólo escucha mi versión —Kise asintió sorprendido del tono de mando que utilizaba Aomine, así que prestó completa atención a lo que le decía—. Me gustaste desde que te vi Kise, pero era pura atracción física o eso creí, por ello me acerqué a ti, quizás en mi subconsciente esperaba que fueras distinto, no lo sé, pero hubo un trabajo que compartí con el idiota de Haizaki y contigo al mismo tiempo, ahí fue cuando él me contó que eras fácil de llevar a la cama y no necesité preguntar cómo sabía él eso ya que dejó bastante claro que había sido algo tuyo… —dijo evitando mencionar la palabra _amante_ que no le era grata, mucho menos si se trataba de pensar al rubio con ese idiota insoportable—. No me importa si es o no verdad, pero yo me acerqué deseando que no fuera verdad lo que él me había dicho… No sé si era por llevarle la contra, ¿por qué fue? No lo sé, Kise. Pero terminé pasando demasiado tiempo detrás de ti, tantas pláticas, tantos mensajes, esos besos que hemos compartido… todo. Comencé a desarrollar un gusto insano por hacerte enojar cada vez que te negabas a mis peticiones.

—Argh, Aominecchi, ¿por qué…? Yo no sé si…

—Ey, ey… —Aomine volvió a tomar el rostro contrario y depositó un suave beso sobre los labios contrarios sólo para mantenerlos callados, después siguió hablando—. Dame la oportunidad de salir contigo, te demostraré que no sólo quiero sexo, es más… el sexo está fuera de trato. Comencemos a salir como novios de secundaria —dijo sin pensar mucho en lo que conllevaría eso ya que podría arrepentirse de pensarlo con detenimiento—. Dame tiempo para enamorarte como debe ser… —pidió.

La sonrisa en los labios de Kise se volvió más amplia y confiada. ¿En verdad estaba pasando aquello?

Subió ambos brazos enredándolos en el cuello contrario y hundiendo su cabeza ahí mismo, en su interior aún se sentía inseguro, desconfiado pero tratando de aferrarse a una esperanza más grande. Por otro lado, se sentía feliz, contento y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas creer lo que Aomine le estaba diciendo, no podía mentir con tanta facilidad, ¿cierto? ¡Tenía que ser verdad!

…Y Kise le daría el tiempo que fuese necesario para enamorarlo más, porque estaba seguro que llegaría a confiar en él si le demostraba con hechos, lo que ahora había puesto en palabras.

— **VII—**

Como si se tratara de un maldito juego del destino, después de aquella _extraña_ confesión por parte de ambos, la agenda laboral de los dos modelos se había visto saturada a partes iguales. Tanto Aomine como Kise no tenían respiro alguno y el día que uno tenía _algo_ de tiempo libre, el otro no; y por lo general estaban a varios distritos de distancia volviendo la posibilidad de verse aún más complicada y remota. Así había sido su vida durante los últimos dos meses.

A lo largo de ese lapso se habían visto en persona tres veces.

La primera vez fue dos semanas después la confesión. Ese día no lo tuvieron libre pero no estaban tan lejos y pudieron quedar para salir a comer juntos, acordando un punto medio para no alejarse del _set_ donde cada uno trabajaba.

—¿Crees tener pronto un día libre? —Preguntó Aomine, sentado frente al rubio comiendo una de sus papas fritas, había terminado lo demás de su comida y ahora sólo veía cómo el _lento_ rubio seguía con su platillo pues era mucho más tardado para comer; cosa que siempre utilizaba en su contra para burlarse cuando tenía oportunidad.

—No lo sé, Aominecchi, la verdad estoy bastante cansado pero esta campaña está muy fuerte y el contrato aún durará un par de meses más, así que creo que no habrá mucho tiempo libre pronto.

Aomine sonrió divertido y Kise no pudo evitar cuestionarle ¿qué le causaba tanta gracia? A lo que el moreno respondió.

—Sé que prometí que seremos como novios de secundaria pero ahora mismo tengo unas terribles ganas de besarte. ¿Eso sí puedo hacerlo, cierto? —Su pregunta era genuina, tampoco quería que Kise desconfiara de él o algo así que…

—Aominecchi, sabes que no en público… aún no hemos hablado de eso y yo n-

—Está bien, lo sé, no quieres que te involucren conmigo aún, pero te diré una cosa. Hay un paparazzi afuera que ha estado tomándonos fotos desde que llegamos, y por la sonrisa idiota que tienes cada vez que me miras, dudo que no adivinen que esto es una cita —dijo llevando otra papa a su boca y sonriendo de lado ante el sonrojo de Kise que estaba mitad avergonzado, mitad molesto por lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Cuál sonrisa idiota? Tch… eres un…

—Idiota, sí, creo que me lo has repetido muchas veces y aún así estás saliendo con este idiota, así que ¿en qué te convierte a ti?

Kise debía admitir que en verdad sentía algo especial por ese chico, no importaba lo cínico que fuera, lo egocéntrico y molesto, esa seguridad en sí mismo le daba un aire tan atrayente que era imposible no sentirse así de enamorado como lo estaba. A pesar de haber pasado escasas dos horas junto al chico, cuando éste fue llamado de regreso al set y tuvieron que despedirse, había pasado un momento increíble a su lado y ese cosquilleo constante, esa sonrisa imborrable y las ganas perpetuas de besarlo, eran sin duda alguna, lo que Kise tenía en mente que debía sentir en una primera cita. Porque de forma oficial, _esa_ había sido su primera cita.

La segunda vez que se vieron, fue exactamente un mes después de la confesión.

Aomine salió temprano de su sesión fotográfica, era medio día y sabía que Kise aún tenía muchísimo trabajo, tanto que sólo le había respondido pocos mensajes a lo largo de la mañana y eso, a pesar de siempre estar trabajando, era algo que nunca faltaba entre ellos. La comunicación vía telefónica se había convertido en la fuente principal de su unión esas semanas, considerando que no había otro método por lo pronto, de alguna forma tenían que ingeniárselas y al final el resultado no era tan malo.

Daiki compró la comida favorita de Kise y llegó al set donde sabía estaba trabajando el chico, entrar no fue difícil considerando que en la industria del modelaje tenía muchos conocidos. Se abrió paso hasta el camerino del rubio como en múltiples ocasiones lo hizo cuando trabajó a su lado y dejó la comida en la pequeña mesita de centro que había junto a un sillón para dos personas, tomó asiento y esperó.

—Hanacchi-san, voy a tomarme quince minutos en lo que hacen el cambio del escenario, necesito por lo menos tomar algo, estoy muerto —se quejó el chico aún hablando fuera de su camerino tras la puerta.

—Te traeré algo de comer y tómate tu hora libre, ¿bien?

—¡Gracias, eres un amor! —Dijo Kise abrazándola, la mujer sonrió divertida y palmeó la espalda del rubio.

—Sé que estás cansado pero tras esta campaña no tienes programado nada aún, ¿quieres que te programe un par de semanas de vacaciones?

—Eso sería perfecto… pero, primero déjame consultarlo.

—¿Consultarlo?

—Sí, hablamos después de esto, ¿sí?

—Bien, pediré comida para ti, también algo de tomar, ya regreso.

Kise suspiró, primero quería estar seguro de que Aomine pudiera tomarse aunque fuera alguno de esos días libres, ya tenía fecha de clausura para esa campaña en la que trabaja ahora, sabía que faltaba un mes pero no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo estaría la agenda de Aomine y eso le hacía sentir algo culpable. Había estado tan metido en su trabajo que sentía estaba descuidando a su moreno.

Entró cabizbajo a su camerino y soltó un suspiro resignado, cansado.

—Ante la posibilidad de unas vacaciones yo estaría con un ánimo mejor al que tienes ahora —dijo Aomine, sentado en el sillón con las manos cruzadas en su nuca y las piernas estiradas cuan largo era, en una posición desgarbada y poco preocupada. La sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de Kise opacó la de Aomine que también sonrió al ver cómo cambiaba el semblante antes cansado de su rubio sólo con verle ahí.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Aominecchi? —Caminó rápido hasta sentarse en una de sus piernas, ni siquiera se preocupó por la posición tan comprometedora, sólo se dejó caer ahí sobre el regazo del chico y mientras le envolvía la nuca con un brazo, con su mano libre le tomó del rostro e inició un beso en los labios que ya tenía semanas deseando.

Por supuesto que las manos de Aomine encontraron su camino de inmediato en dirección a la cintura del chico, la cual apretó, deslizando una de sus manos por el muslo de Kise y manteniendo el otro brazo rodeándole a la altura de la cintura por la espalda. El beso en cuestión de segundos se convirtió en uno apasionado, Kise, que hasta ese momento estaba sentado de lado, se movió plantando sus rodillas a cada lado de la cadera de Aomine y dejándose caer sobre el regazo de éste una vez más. En ningún momento el beso se cortó, al contrario ese cambio en la posición sólo volvió el contacto entre ellos más y más hambriento, las manos de Aomine ahora se deslizaban desde la rodilla hasta la cadera de Kise una y otra vez mientras su boca era asaltada por el chico que no parecía querer darle tregua.

Aomine no estaba seguro si esto era una invitación a algo más, o si por el contrario Kise estaba poniéndolo a prueba para ver si cumplía su promesa de ser como _novios de secundaria_ que tenían vetado el sexo por ahora. Aún así el calor del momento lo hizo olvidarse de todo, sentía las manos de Kise vagar por su pecho desesperadas, subían y bajaban y parecían ansiosas por tocar más, incluso sintió cuando el chico comenzó a desabotonar su camisa para poder colar sus dedos y tocar la piel expuesta de su pecho. Daiki llevó ambas manos hacia el trasero de Kise y apretó sus nalgas atrayendo el cuerpo de éste hacia el suyo, y fue en ese instante, esos segundos en los que su miembro semi despierto chocó contra el de Kise que estaba en las mismas condiciones, que se separó por primera vez de ese beso que tal vez era el más largo que había dado hasta ahora.

Ambos mantenían la respiración agitada, respiraban por la boca como si acabaran de correr un maratón cuando no se habían movido de sus lugares. Kise miraba con los ojos entreabiertos los de Aomine que parecían querer devorarle, ninguno hizo movimiento alguno, las manos de Kise sobre el pecho y las del otro sobre el trasero del rubio.

—No esperaba este recibimiento… pero me gustó —dijo Aomine, estirándose hasta dejar un casto beso sobre los labios de Kise, sin intención alguna de iniciar otro como el anterior, por lo menos no ahora que no podían continuar por mucho más tiempo— Traje comida, se va enfriar si no…

—No importa, no tengo tanta hambre —dijo Kise, tomando posesión una vez más de los labios de Aomine, hundiendo su lengua en la cavidad contraria desde el inicio ante la sorprendida reacción del moreno que no esperaba eso. Si bien no se negaba a aquel contacto, era Kise el que parecía más desesperado, como si fuera un macho en celo frente a su pareja y eso sólo hizo que Daiki pensara, ¿cuánto llevaría Kise sin tener relaciones? Aunque ese pensamiento quedó muy en el fondo de su mente cuando su camisa fue abierta por completo y ahora un par de manos extendidas en su totalidad, viajaban desde su pecho hasta sus músculos abdominales y se detenían en el cinto de su pantalón.

—Kise… Kise… detente, no quieres esto aún —dijo separándose un poco. Ese rubio lo estaba volviendo loco, y por más que había dicho aquello, sus manos apretaron las nalgas del chico y crearon un movimiento oscilatorio sobre su entrepierna, creando una fricción deliciosa entre ambas partes íntimas.

—Nadie dijo… que… tendremos sexo, sólo… es… un beso —terminó de decir entre pausas mientras besaba los labios de Daiki.

—Bien… sólo un beso —dijo recorriéndose entre besos húmedos por el cuello de Kise, paseando de forma descarada su lengua por toda esa extensión mientras sus manos se encargaban de abrir la camisa de Kise y exponer su pecho, dejando que sus besos se recorrieran ahora por un sendero imaginario hasta llegar a uno de los pezones, lugar que mordió con algo de fuerza, sintiendo que Kise enredaba sus dedos en su cabello y tiraba un poco de éste cuando sintió el dolor de aquella acción, aún así el tirón no era lo suficiente fuerte como para apartarlo, por lo que supuso sólo era una reacción. Continuó con su tarea tortuosa en ambos pezones, Kise seguía moviendo su cadera de manera sutil, respirando profundo por la boca mientras miraba hacia abajo lo que Daiki hacía sobre su pecho, éste devolviéndole la mirada.

En un movimiento Aomine llevó sus manos hacia la espalda de Kise y se movió llevándolo consigo hasta dejarlo recostado sobre la alfombra que cubría todo el suelo del camerino, ahí tirados junto al sillón, Kise con la espalda sobre el suelo y Daiki hincado en medio de las piernas del chico, repartiendo besos por todo el pecho y descendiendo hasta llegar al ombligo, desde ahí miraba a Kise con una sonrisa divertida y ojos llenos de lujuria.

Sería tan fácil poseerle ahí mismo. Pensaba Daiki, quien regresó sus besos hasta los labios de Kise, sintiendo que el chico le envolvía a la altura de la cadera con una de sus piernas y se aferraba a él con sus brazos, una mano despeinándole y la otra apretándole el hombro como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

—Kise te traje… ¡Oh por dios, Ryota! —Gritó su manager, saliendo de inmediato del camerino y cerrando tras ella.

Aomine comenzó a carcajearse, su frente contra el hombro de Kise al haberse detenido debido a la abrupta interrupción. Ambos reían sin poder parar, el romance se había enfriado en cuestión de segundos ante la graciosa entrada de la mujer y la forma en que gritó espantada.

—Olvidé por completo que le encargué algo de comer —dijo Kise riéndose, dejando un beso suave en los labios de Daiki, quien se puso de pie y ayudó al rubio a pararse también.

—Olvidaste por completo que tú y yo no vamos a tener sexo por ahora… rayos, casi me haces ceder —dijo en broma el moreno.

—¡¿Casi?! ¿Estás de broma? ¡No parecías muy renuente, eeh!

—Oh vamos, ¿quién se lanzó a mí como bestia en celo?

—¿Bestia en ce–…? ¿Me acabas de llamar bestia?

Aomine le abrazó por la cintura y le apretó contra su cuerpo, ambos podían sentir lo caliente que estaba la piel del otro, gracias a que los dos tenían la camisa abierta. Daiki sonreía sin parar ante la actitud indignada de su novio que no podía creer que le hubieran llamado _bestia._

Después de eso, comieron la comida que Aomine había llevado y decidieron que quizás podían ser novios de preparatoria, por lo menos los novios de algunas generaciones atrás, porque los de ahora no estaban tan seguros que se mantuvieran sólo entre besos y toqueteos. Aomine se quedó ahí hasta que Kise salió y lo acompañó a su casa, decidió no entrar porque no estaba seguro de poder soportar si nadie los interrumpía esta vez, así que con un beso menos _apasionado_ , se dieron las buenas noches esperando verse pronto.

Vaya segunda cita, pensó Kise para sí. Eso había sido vergonzoso, al día siguiente Kise tuvo que explicarle a su manager que tenía tiempo saliendo con ese chico, ella le dijo que seguro era quien no lo dejaba apartarse del celular y lo hacía sonreírle al _aparato ese_ desde hacía meses atrás, y la verdad no estaba equivocada, aunque su relación oficial hubiese empezado hacía poco. La mujer se comportó comprensiva, a pesar de eso le regañó por estar haciendo _esas cosas_ en horas de trabajo, y peor aún sin asegurar la puerta con llave o algo.

La tercera vez que se vieron en ese lapso de dos meses, había sido siete semanas después de la confesión, y tres después de ese _incidente_ en el camerino.

Esa ocasión Aomine saldría de la ciudad y no estaba seguro cuántos días estaría fuera así que aprovechó que tenía unas cuantas horas libres antes de que su vuelo saliera y decidió hacerle una visita a su novio.

Kise acababa de llegar a su casa, estaba cansado y agradecía que en una semana más estaría libre por un tiempo, aunque aún no decidía cuánto. Esperaba en verdad que Aomine pudiera tomarse aunque sea un fin de semana libre para estar con él, había estado pensando mucho en su relación y cómo había avanzado aunque no estaban mucho tiempo cerca, en verdad el moreno se había decidido a ganarse su confianza y parecía empeñado en enamorarlo más, si es que eso era posible.

Cada mañana recibía un mensaje de buenos días, no siempre era uno cursi, de hecho en su mayoría no lo eran, a veces recibía algo como "Apuesto a que justo en este momento te ves horrible, ya despierta rubio", pero eso era lo de menos. Aomine seguía siendo un egocéntrico con problemas de actitud y un idiota la mayor parte de las veces, era un cretino cuando se le antojaba pero también podía ser el más detallista, porque no siempre hacían falta palabras bonitas y flores para describir a alguien con ese adjetivo.

Kise se había enamorado de ese cretino que era Aomine, y no esperaba que eso cambiara cuando salieran juntos, lo único que esperaba fuera distinto era el sentimiento, quería que Aomine sintiera el mismo amor por él, quería que lo extrañara como lo hacía él cuando el otro no estaba, quería que sintiera esa necesidad de escuchar su voz aunque fuese una vez al día, no importaba si era para decir alguna idiotez o burlarse de él de alguna manera, lo que más quería es que Aomine no sólo lo _deseara_ como había dejado claro en un principio, quería que lo amara y eso era bastante presuntuoso por parte de Ryota, porque quería acaparar todo lo que pudiera al moreno.

No sabía si esos dos meses eran mucho o tal vez poco, pero sabía que estaba alegre de sentirse seguro para avanzar con Aomine. Pensaba en él cuando tocaron a la puerta de su casa, no tenía idea de quién era hasta que al abrir una tormenta entró a su departamento levantándolo en brazos y haciéndolo chocar contra la pared junto a la puerta, ahí contra el muro sintió la rudeza de unos labios mordiendo los suyos, una lengua abriéndose paso hacia su cavidad y él sólo pudo responder de forma torpe hasta que la sorpresa inicial le permitió seguir el ritmo e imponerse a éste. Pero tan rápido como llegaron esos labios, así se separaron de los suyos.

—Te amo, Ryota —dijo murmurando sobre los labios ajenos.

—Nh, también te amo, Daiki —respondió seguro, contento, sintiendo que algo muy cálido se expandía en su interior al escuchar esas palabras y poder ver los ojos azules del otro mientras le decía aquello.

—Acaban de decirme que saldré de la ciudad y mientras venía hacia acá me confirmaron que serán dos semanas, ¿tú estarás libre la siguiente, verdad?

—Sí, el próximo domingo es la clausura, será el evento… Es una lástima que no estés en él.

—Quiero proponerte algo —dijo el moreno sonriendo como si pensara alguna travesura.

—Te escucho.

Ambos se pasaron al sillón, manteniendo una distancia prudente para verse de frente y no tratar de devorarse como parecía costumbre ahora que no podían salir juntos seguido.

—Ahora no tengo mucho tiempo, debo irme a preparar mi maleta y eso pero quería dejarte esto —dijo extendiendo su mano y dejando en la de Kise una llave—, quiero que te sientas libre de ir a mi departamento cuando quieras, después de estas dos semanas me tomaré al menos una libre, quizás más… pero quiero que esa semana que llegue tú estés ahí, todas los días, no quiero separarme de ti, haremos lo que tú quieras pero ve a quedarte allá, ¿qué dices?

—Dai…ki —dijo sorprendido mirando embobado la llave en su mano. Creía que esa era una prueba más de lo que ya había entendido, Aomine en verdad le amaba, de verdad le correspondía y se lo demostraba compartiendo su espacio personal con él—. Claro que sí, ahí estaré cuando regreses —aseguró abrazándolo entusiasmado.

Después de eso, Aomine no duró mucho más, regaló un beso suave de despedida y partió para estar a tiempo en el aeropuerto.

— **VIII—**

Durante esa semana libre, Kise decidió irse desde el miércoles a casa de Aomine, aunque sabía que éste regresaba hasta el domingo, había estado hablando por teléfono a diario con él pero no era suficiente, así que pensó que dormir en la cama del moreno seguro lo haría sentirse más cerca y eso hizo, consultó primero al chico y éste le dejó claro que tenía completa libertad para entrar a su casa cuando quisiera.

Asuka estaba de vacaciones ya que Aomine no estaba ahí, en teoría no había necesidad de limpiar nada así que para entretenerse decidió ayudarle al chico un poco con la limpieza ya que antes de irse dejó un desastre en la habitación. Se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando acomodaba la ropa limpia dentro del clóset, pues mientras guardaba las fundas de la cama en la parte alta, una lluvia de fotos cayó sobre él al tirar por accidente una caja. En ellas podía ver a Aomine desde adolescente, sólo unas cuantas fotos de su niñez, suponía que las demás las tendría su madre, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que no sabía tanto de la familia del chico como le gustaría. Si bien es cierto que habían hablado en ese tiempo sobre cosas personales, Aomine sólo le había dicho que tenía una hermanastra y eso fue porque era una modelo que vio con él en una campaña, pero nada más.

Disfrutó de las fotos, las guardó y se quedó con una de ellas en donde Aomine vestía un uniforme de básquetbol blanco con líneas azul cielo a los costados, en la foto algo le había hecho sonreír de una forma tan inocente, tan genuina que incluso sólo ver la imagen le provocaba a él mismo sonreír y eso le gustó muchísimo y sin decir nada la guardó entre sus cosas para quedársela.

Esa noche decidió que jugaría con Aomine a _veintiún preguntas_. Deseaba saber más sobre su novio y aprovechando que por ahora toda la comunicación era por mensajes y llamadas telefónicas, terminó jugando con el chico cada que éste tenía un momento libre para responderle.

— _No tiene nada de malo, sólo me sorprenden ese tipo de preguntas ahora. Pero no me molesta responder._

—Tampoco quiero parecer entrometido o algo, si es algo que no quieres decirme puedes decirlo, ¿bien?

— _Está bien, no te preocupes, eres mi pareja ahora y me encantará presentarte algún día a mi familia aunque ya te hablé de ellos. Ahora cuéntame de tus hermanas, ¿cómo te llevas con ellas? ¿Tus padres? No sé, dime todo lo que deba saber, ¿me enfrentaré a algún padre celoso o algo?_

—Eso fue más de una pregunta a la vez, pero está bien, tú ya me respondiste todo, ahora lo haré yo…

Y así habían compartido cosas quizás muy personales, pero después de todo como bien lo había dicho Daiki, ahora eran una pareja y se suponía que existía la confianza como para hablar todo ese tipo de cosas y más, sólo que quizás era el tiempo el que no tenían para poder sentarse a conversar de forma natural, permitiendo que toda esa información fluyera poco a poco y no en una sola noche.

Un día antes de que Aomine regresara, Kise estaba más que aburrido y creía que había limpiado todo, hasta ese momento recordó que el departamento de Aomine era de dos habitaciones así que entró a la otra. Podrían acusarlo de despistado, y a veces sí lo era, pero no había entrado a esa habitación nunca y ese día que entró se arrepintió de ello porque terminó helado sólo con ver el desorden que había ahí, era como si nunca nadie hubiera entrado y pensó que quizás la mujer que limpiaba no tenía permitido entrar ahí, porque de otro modo no encontraba una razón para que todo en la casa pareciera limpio, menos ese lugar.

Esparcidos por todo el suelo había miles de sobres, algunos eran los típicos de tiendas departamentales y bancos ofreciendo sus tarjetas de crédito, no necesitaba ni abrirlos para saber ya que él recibía los mismos a menudo. Otros parecían ser los estados de cuenta de su tarjeta, así como recibos que pagó con la misma. Había mucha información importante que sugería ser sobre las finanzas de Aomine, por ello supuso que el chico no quería a nadie desconocido ahí, pero tampoco era una buena idea tirar todo a la basura sin revisarlo por lo menos y asegurarse de que nada llevara datos importantes.

Se decidió a acomodar un poco, no iba a entrometerse demasiado, sólo le daría un poco de orden a las cosas. Aprovechó que había un escritorio olvidado en una esquina y usó los cajones de éste para ordenar las cosas según su origen, y dejando todo lo que a simple vista parecía descartable en un solo lugar para que al momento en que Aomine tuviera un poco de tiempo y mucha paciencia, revisara aquello y pudiera confirmar si iba directo a la basura o no.

Es cierto que dicen que no debes buscar lo que no quieres encontrar, pero cuando Kise encontró un recibo por una fuerte cantidad en una florería, sintió el golpe de los celos duro en su estómago, sus ojos se dirigieron a la fecha en que ese arreglo floral fue comprado y se alivió al ver que era de meses atrás por lo que no había sido en su _momento_ así que no podía sentirse celoso por ello, ¿cierto?

Hubo otro recibo que llamó su atención mientras apilaba uno sobre otro tratando de no prestarle demasiada atención. Pero el nombre de la tienda en la parte superior del ticket fue inconfundible, conocía ese lugar porque en una ocasión acudió ahí a comprarle un oso de peluche gigante a su hermana, era increíble pero en esa tienda sólo vendían todo tipo de peluches, de todas las formas posibles tanto de animales como otras cosas que pudieras imaginar, de hecho podías mandar a hacer alguno personalizado en forma y tamaño… ¿por qué Aomine compraría algo ahí? ¿Un regalo para su hermanastra, quizás? ¿Para una novia, tal vez?

Y una vez más el golpe de los celos le hizo detener lo que hacía. Dejó las cosas en el escritorio y salió a la cocina en busca de algo de tomar. La fecha no era reciente, al igual que el otro era de unos meses atrás así que ellos no estaban juntos, en ese tiempo incluso él había recibido regalos de parte de…

—No… no, ¿Aomine? —Se preguntó conectando a la persona anónima que le mandó regalos, con la que habló cuando estaba deprimido por culpa de sus sentimientos hacia Aomine, quien le dejó plantado esa vez en el evento de clausura—. O tal vez no me dejaron plantado —pensó recordando los mensajes con aquel desconocido.

— _Por lo menos déjame presentarme en la fiesta contigo, ¿me permitirías esta noche en tu compañía?_

— _Está bien, supongo que no hay ningún problema. ¿Cómo te voy a reconocer?_

— _No tienes de qué preocuparte, yo te buscaré. Te veo ahí._

Sin poder contener la duda regresó a la habitación y buscó los ticket de compra, buscó entre sus mensajes tratando de recordar las fechas, aunque no tenía ya el celular con el que se comunicaba con ese anónimo, buscaba en la conversación con su manager ciertas fotos que le había enviado de los regalos cuando éstos le llegaban.

Abrió la boca incrédulo cuando se dio cuenta que las fechas coincidían, rebuscó en los estados de cuenta y notó que había una compra en una tienda de celulares por las mismas fechas por las que comenzó aquella situación con el _anónimo._

Era Aomine, no había duda, era él. Su _admirador anónimo_ era él y hasta ahora se había dado cuenta. No estaba seguro cómo sentirse, sorprendido eso estaba claro, pero… ¿cuál era la intención real de Aomine al hacer aquello?, ¿jugar con él?, ¿qué rayos pensaba cuando lo hizo? Trató de no alterarse o inventarse una novela, estaba seguro que esto tenía una explicación y quería escucharla de la boca del mismo chico cuando éste regresara.

— **IX—**

La tarde del domingo Kise había preparado algo para recibir a Aomine, no era un excelente cocinero así que no hizo la gran cosa pero al menos era comestible y tenía buen sabor. Hacía media hora había recibido el mensaje del moreno cuando llegó al aeropuerto y estaba seguro no tardaría mucho más en llegar ahí, así que ya estaba todo listo, había muchas cosas de qué hablar.

Escuchó el timbre y se sintió algo inseguro, ¿quién sería? Aomine se supone que traía llaves y él no había encargado nada así que quizás era un conocido del moreno y no sabía si era buena idea abrirle. De nuevo el timbre sonó y lo meditó un poco, pero al final decidió que no tendría nada de malo ya se inventaría alguna excusa si era alguien que no debía verlo ahí.

Al abrir lo primero que lo recibió fue la sonrisa de Aomine.

—Estoy en casa, cariño —dijo manteniendo ambas manos en cada lado del marco de la puerta y viendo a Kise que no pudo aguantarse y se lanzó a abrazarlo, contento de que estuviera ahí.

—Te extrañé, Aominecchi —era algo bastante obvio, algo que había repetido incansable mientras hablaba con el moreno por mensajes o durante las llamadas, sin embargo, escucharlo una vez más era un deleite para el chico.

Aomine entró a su propio departamento, aún sin separarse del abrazo al que era sometido, cerró la puerta tras él y retirándose los zapatos siguió avanzando hacia la cocina aferrando al otro contra su cuerpo.

—Aominecchi, ¿qué haces? Ya puedes soltarme —decía entre risas, divertido mientras caminaba hacia atrás siendo dirigido por Aomine que se rehusaba a soltarlo.

—En un momento te atiendo, ahora tengo dos prioridades: comer, primero comida y después comerte a besos a ti —dijo como si nada, refiriéndose a esas sesiones de besos que era lo que según Aomine podían compartir por ahora, aunque Kise había tomado la decisión de dejar esa tontería de lado y entregarse al moreno, pero aún no le decía nada. Aunque primero había algo más que tenían que hablar.

—Hice algo de comida, es algo sencillo pero imaginé que tendrías hambre. Ayúdame a sacar el jugo del refrigerador, yo mientras serviré la comida, hay algo que quiero que hablemos.

Aomine se quedó frío cuando Kise dijo eso de forma seria.

—¿Está todo bien? ¿De qué quieres hablar, Kise? —Cuestionó deteniendo su camino hacia el refrigerador.

—Todo va estar bien, sólo… haz lo que te digo y luego hablamos.

Todo parecía en cámara lenta, no tenían ni dos minutos sentados, con sus platos frente a ellos sobre la mesa, con un silencio que para Aomine era abrumador y decidió romperlo.

—Basta, dime ahora, ¿qué es?

—Es sólo que… como te dije estoy aquí desde hace días y estuve limpiando ya que Asuka no ha venido, creí que sería una buena idea ayudarte al menos en eso por dejarme estar aquí.

—No tenías que hacerlo, no seas ridículo Kise —cortó Aomine, tomándole la mano sobre la mesa, aún así Kise sonrió y continuó lo que iba a decir.

—Sé que quizás hice mal pero ayer entré a la otra habitación donde está el escritorio, noté que había muchos papeles tirados y creí que… —hizo una pausa durante un par de segundos en los que miraba la unión de sus manos sobre la mesa, después elevó su vista topándose con los preocupados ojos azules que le observaban expectantes—, ¿por qué me hiciste creer que tenía un admirador anónimo?, ¿qué querías lograr con eso? Sólo sé honesto por favor…

Aomine soltó un suspiro y sonrió melancólico, no estaba seguro si haber ocultado eso traería una nueva etapa de desconfianza de Kise hacia él, pero entendía que si era así se lo merecía. Aunque no le gustaría retroceder el camino que claramente había avanzado con el chico, porque ya no sabía de qué otra manera podría demostrarle lo mucho que estaba enamorado de él.

—Debí decirte lo sé, mi intención era iniciar con el pie correcto esta vez —dijo concreto, Kise apretó el ceño sin entender y Aomine continuó—. Sucede que cuando me dijiste que estabas saliendo con alguien no pude aceptarlo, no podía tolerar que fuera así, me molesté muchísimo, pasé por todas las etapas y terminé molesto conmigo mismo por haber desperdiciado la oportunidad contigo —hizo una pausa y miró directo una vez más a los ojos de Kise—. Quería creer que me habías mentido sólo para alejarme, estaba casi seguro que era así pero a mí no me lo dirías, entonces decidí que lo iba averiguar de esa manera y si por casualidad era mentira y tú no estabas saliendo con alguien, haría lo posible por enamorarte.

Aomine se acercó a Kise buscando sus labios aunque apenas los tocó pues se recorrió por la mejilla y continuó explicando mientras hablaba sobre su oído.

—Iniciamos mal Kise, pero quería demostrarte que también puedo ser ese cursi ridículo que en ese momento pensé que era lo que buscabas; después me di cuenta que no, que en realidad sí te sentías atraído por mí de la forma en que soy, te iba a confesar las cosas esa noche en la fiesta pero todo se dio muy rápido y cuando llegué ya estabas en un estado inconveniente así que decidí que no era buena idea. Después fue el día que hablamos y ya no le encontré sentido… pero te juro que no pretendía burlarme o algo así, quería enamorarte de alguna forma, por eso como _anónimo_ te dije que primero nos conociéramos así y después nos veríamos, incluso me acusaste de creerte superficial, pero estaba seguro que si veías mi rostro no querrías saber nada de mí.

La respuesta de Kise fue enredar sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Aomine, confiaba en el chico, se había ganado su confianza más de una vez durante ese tiempo y creía que la explicación tenía sentido, fue una forma muy extraña pero el moreno tenía sus métodos poco ortodoxos para hacer que las cosas funcionaran.

—Creo que somos igual de idiotas, tú tratando de enamorarme a la forma antigua después de ser un completo imbécil, y yo enamorado de ti _a pesar de_ que eras un completo imbécil.

—Supongo que eso nos hace la pareja perfecta, ¿no?

—Una pareja de idiotas, sí, perfectos uno para el otro —se rió de sí mismo, sabía que no debía preocuparse de más, todo tenía una explicación—. Creaste una competencia para ti mismo, aunque aún no me explico cómo hiciste para enviarme mensajes y nunca me di cuenta… eres bastante bueno Aomine Daiki.

—Lo sé, pero gracias por notarlo. Estuviste a punto de descubrirme un par de veces pero soy rápido escribiendo, además cada que me veías babeabas por mí, así que no necesitaba distracciones, _yo_ era la distracción.

—¿Crees que algún día me acostumbre a estar con alguien tan egocéntrico?

—Yo creo que lo disfrutas —dijo separándose y viendo la comida en su plato—, ¿seguro que no me voy a envenenar con esto?

—Quizás le haya puesto un poco de veneno a tu plato, pero eso no lo sabrás hasta que lo pruebes… —respondió fingiendo estar molesto, aunque la sonrisa de lado en su rostro le delataba.

Aomine respondió con la misma sonrisa. Estaba seguro que podían funcionar, claro que sí.

— **X—**

Kise podía describirse a sí mismo de muchas maneras, _romántico_ era una de ellas. Sin embargo, a veces la lucha en su interior la ganaba otra de sus múltiples cualidades y entonces pasaban cosas como la que ahora sucedía, porque él también podía ser impulsivo.

Después de comer juntos, Kise y Aomine pasaron a la sala a conversar un rato. El moreno estaba cansado y se recostó dejando caer su cabeza sobre el regazo del otro mientras hablaban.

—Por cierto Aominecchi, no miré tu maleta, ¿qué pasó?

—Ni me lo recuerdes, el viaje para acá fue una maldita odisea. Desde las dos horas que me tuvieron esperando en la sala _VIP_ del aeropuerto porque el avión se retrasó, hasta que al llegar aquí resulta que mi equipaje se envió por accidente en otro vuelo y ahora mi maleta está de paseo hacia Madrid. ¿Cómo ves eso? —Kise no pudo evitar reírse al saber todas las cosas que pasó Aomine para regresar. La cabeza del moreno aún recostada sobre su muslo utilizándolo de almohada, mientras él se entretenía dejando que sus dedos jugaran con las hebras azules y sonriendo como bobo por toda la situación.

—¿Y los demás también perdieron su maleta o sólo fuiste tú? —Cuestionó Kise tratando de no seguir riéndose ante la mirada de pocos amigos que recibió del otro.

—Sólo yo viajé. El evento de cierre es esta noche, quizás ya haya comenzado pero yo estaba ansioso por venir contigo así que me regresé en cuanto el trabajo estuvo terminado.

Kise se agachó hasta depositar un suave beso en los labios contrarios, habían pasado ya varias horas desde la comida y el rubio podía notar cómo el cansancio se iba haciendo presente cada vez más rápido en los ojos azules que parpadeaban más lento.

—Deberías dormir, estás cansado —dijo Kise estableciendo lo que era obvio.

—No, estoy bien… ¿ya te cansaste de hablar conmigo tan pronto? —dijo Aomine girándose y acomodando su cuerpo de lado, su almohada aún era el regazo de Kise y su brazo envolvió la cintura de éste para atraerlo más hacia él.

—Sabes que no es eso, me gusta tenerte así de cerca, jugar con tu cabello… que ya creció bastante a como acostumbras traerlo.

—Lo sé, en la campaña no me permitieron cortarlo, querían que lo trajera así pero ya mañana puedo...

—¡No! Déjalo así, al menos mientras estás de vacaciones aquí conmigo, ¿sí?

—Yo sé que me veo bien de la forma que sea pero no sabía que tuvieras un encanto con mi cabello así, mmnh, está bien lo dejaré así mientras estamos aquí.

—A veces me parece imposible creer que seas más presumido de lo que ya eres y siempre me sorprendes, Daiki _cchi_ —el aludido sólo sonrió y suspiró debido a la nueva forma en que Kise combinaba su nombre con esa extraña terminación que solía agregar en algunos casos.

—Soy una caja llena de sorpresas, Kise, aún no has descubierto todas así que deberías estar preparado —tras decir aquello Aomine bostezó y fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—Ya, vas a ir a descansar ahora mismo. Iré a preparar la habitación…

—Aaargh, está bien, es verdad que ando un poco cansado porque no he dormido nada, pero no tienes que exagerar, iré a preparar la bañera y después iré a la habitación, espérame allá, ¿bien? —Aomine se sentó y comenzó a estirar su espalda mientras tronaba los huesos de su cuello tratando de relajarlo.

Es verdad que el moreno no había dormido mucho para terminar su trabajo a tiempo, pero eso era una de las cosas que el rubio no tenía que saber, tampoco pudo dormir durante las varias horas de vuelo ya que a pesar de estar en la _zona VIP_ del avión los gritos de un niño y el llanto de un bebé que venían en la clase turista no parecían menguar con nada. Odiaba a los niños, pero más a los padres por no saber educarlos correctamente.

Kise se quedó sentado en el sillón viendo a Aomine perderse en el pasillo con dirección al baño. Escuchó el agua durante un par de minutos, suponiendo que estaba llenándose el jacuzzi y mientras tanto él no paraba de pensar que el moreno no le había insinuado nada, ni siquiera intentó besarlo acaloradamente o tocarlo más allá de un abrazo con sabor a _te extrañé,_ ¿era el cansancio o el acuerdo que tenían? Eso le causaba curiosidad y algo de morbo, porque por una parte le gustaría provocarlo sólo por molestar, pero por otra… la verdad es que él estaba demasiado ansioso por sentir de nuevo las manos del chico sobre su cuerpo, los besos recorriéndolo, quería sentirlo entrando a su cuerpo y derramarse en su interior.

Con algo de vergüenza miró hacia abajo y notó que tenía un ligero problema entre las piernas, su miembro estaba algo despierto sólo al recordar los momentos calientes que habían compartido hasta ahora, y peor al imaginar lo que deseaba hacer con Aomine. Era una tontería, no tenía por qué seguir esperando para ello. Se levantó y caminó a la habitación, tomó una bata de baño que tenía el moreno y sonrió antes de pensar en lo que haría.

Entró en silencio al baño, Aomine tenía un jacuzzi bastante amplio que ahora estaba en función, poco más de la mitad de su capacidad estaba llena, Aomine tenía sólo la cabeza fuera del agua y los ojos cerrados, no estaba seguro si se había quedado dormido o sólo disfrutaba el suave masaje que te daba el movimiento del agua.

—¿Te molesta si te acompaño? —Preguntó Kise, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida por parte de Aomine, que no dijo nada y tampoco perdió detalle de lo que hacía Kise que abrió la bata y la dejó a un lado cerca del jacuzzi, presentando así su cuerpo completamente desnudo frente a los ojos azules de su pareja.

—…En absoluto —pudo articular tras segundos de contemplar la desnudez de su rubio. Entonces deslizó su cuerpo por la bañera hasta la orilla donde estaba Kise, le sonrió cual depredador mirando a su presa, lujurioso antes de pararse él también de forma lenta y saboreando cada centímetro de piel que miraba frente a sus ojos. La igualdad en estaturas permitía el ángulo correcto para besarse sin problemas.

Kise entró sintiendo el agua que llegaba casi a sus rodillas, las manos de Daiki no perdieron tiempo apretando su cintura dejando que sus cuerpos se unieran y sus entrepiernas rozaran, ocasionando en ambos un jadeo que se ahogó dentro del beso que aún compartían.

—¿Estás listo para esto? —Preguntó Aomine besando la mejilla del rubio, este aprovechó que tenía los labios cerca del oído del otro y entonces murmuró…

—Sólo puedo pensar en cómo se sentiría tenerte dentro de mí —las palabras de Kise eran lo que sentía, pero también se atrevió a decirlas porque sabía que era algo que excitaría al moreno.

No hubo palabras, las manos de Aomine apretando su rostro y la lengua del mismo abriéndose paso en su boca le dieron la respuesta, parecía como si toda la decisión del moreno de mantenerse calmado se hubiera ido a la mierda con eso que Kise le había dicho, y no era para menos considerando las veces en que el de cabello azul terminó masturbándose mientras pensaba en su novio, incluso antes de que tuviera aquel título.

—Dai… Daiki, permíteme —dijo Kise rompiendo el beso. El aludido se quedó expectante, dejándose llevar cuando el rubio le indicó que se sentara en la orilla de aquella enorme bañera—. No te muevas —ordenó con más decisión.

Kise se hincó frente a Daiki aún dentro de la bañera, mordiendo uno de sus labios mientras veía el pene de su pareja frente a sus ojos. Su mano se encargó de masturbarlo lento, en seguida la respiración del más alto comenzó a volverse irregular, éste cerraba los ojos ante la oleada de sensaciones que esa acción causaba en su cuerpo.

A pesar de lo mucho que a Ryota le encantaba molestar a Aomine en esas situaciones, no tardó mucho en llevar su boca hacia el miembro que detenía con una de sus manos sobre la base, el gemido que arrancó de lo más profundo de la garganta de Daiki sería uno de sus recuerdos más preciados de su primera vez con el chico. Apenas le envolvió la punta con los labios humedecidos por el beso anterior, llevó su mano libre hacia el muslo para aferrarse de él.

Las manos de Daiki se aferraban a la orilla del jacuzzi mientras abría lo más que podía las piernas para permitir al rubio un mejor acceso a su entrepierna, éste parecía jugar con su paciencia pues de forma lenta, casi tortuosa deslizó el pene entre sus labios hacia dentro de su boca lo más que pudo. Utilizaba su lengua para estimular el orificio de la punta mientras sus labios comenzaron, después de tortuosos minutos para Aomine, el vaivén deseado dejando que Daiki penetrara su boca con un movimiento ligero de caderas que indicó el ritmo, entrando y saliendo de esa cavidad que volvía loco al más alto.

Pronto el ritmo se volvió más intenso y los labios de Kise apretaron más el miembro dentro de su boca, sintiendo que con esa acción el pene de Aomine se endurecía aún más, por ello éste último tiró del cabello rubio hasta separarlo de lo que hacía.

—Arrgh… basta, basta… quiero terminar dentro de tu culo, no en tu boca —Kise sonrió satisfecho con su trabajo realizado—, déjame prepararte, Kise, ya hemos esperado mucho este momento.

—Tú lo has esperado más que yo —dijo sólo por molestar, dejándose caer hacia atrás en la bañera mojándose hasta el cabello. Aomine se hundió de nuevo dentro del jacuzzi y lo siguió, acorralándolo contra una de las paredes de éste.

Acomodado entre sus piernas, Kise le envolvía con éstas por la cintura mientras compartían un beso. Aomine se recorrió por su cuello dejando un par de marcas ahí, en tanto una de sus manos le detenía para no caer y la otra apretaba una de las nalgas de Kise mientras deslizaba la punta de sus dedos por la línea que dividía el trasero del chico, moviéndose hasta llegar a los testículos y después al pene el cual comenzó a masturbar sin aviso.

—El agua no sirve como lubricante, necesito…

—En la bata que traía puesta está el lubricante —dijo Kise sin ganas de apartarse de su moreno, cuando éste detuvo las atenciones que le brindaba, fue Kise quien se paró y trajo la botella mencionada.

—Perfecto, inclínate ahí

—¿Qué? Pero…

De un movimiento, Aomine lo giró para que Kise le diera la espalda y después le empujó para que se inclinara al frente sin doblar las rodillas. Ahora eran las manos de Kise las que se aferraban a la orilla del jacuzzi dejando junto a éstas la olvidada botella de lubricante.

—Haz lo que te digo… lo vas a agradecer.

Kise debía admitir que tuvo varios amantes antes de Aomine, como siempre, algunos mejores que otros en el arte de la _seducción_ y el _sexo._ Pero nadie lograba tenerlo empalmado y casi a punto de reventar sólo con pequeñas atenciones como las que le daba Aomine. Aunque justo ahora no era algo _pequeño._

Daiki contempló el trasero frente a él mientras permanecía hincado tras Kise, sonrió un poco antes de acercarse y morder una nalga, sus manos se deslizaban sintiendo la parte interior de las piernas de Kise hasta subir a los muslos, después llegaron al trasero y separaron las nalgas mirando la entrada apretada que pronto le recibiría.

—Veo que está muy bien cuidada el área… ¿por qué no me dijiste todo lo que tenías planeado? —Preguntó molestando al rubio.

—No tenía nada planea–aaah, nngh… Daiki —ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar aquel reclamo cuando sintió la humedad de la lengua del moreno pasar por toda la línea de su trasero, después pudo sentir cómo se detenía en su entrada y comenzaba a empujar su lengua sobre ésta tratando de invadirla.

Aomine se ayudó de uno de sus dedos para abrir un poco aquella estrecha entrada, metiendo como podía su lengua, usando los dientes para causar un poco de dolor alrededor y los labios como alivio cuando succionaba o chupaba los alrededores. Sólo escuchaba las quejas ahogadas en gemidos y jadeos por parte de Kise.

Se estiró hasta tomar el lubricante empapando sus dedos y la entrada. Su dedo medio fue el primero en deslizarse hacia el interior, su mano izquierda en tanto jugaba con los testículos de Kise y de vez en cuando le masturbaba un poco. No tardó mucho cuando el dedo índice se unió a la aventura, dejando que ambos entraran como si nada en ese interior caliente.

—Abre más las piernas Ryota —éste hizo lo que le pedían sin rechistar, sintiendo que Aomine metía su cabeza y comenzaba a morder el interior de sus muslos, recorriéndose hasta que tomó entre sus labios sus testículos los cuales chupaba.

—Daiki no voy a aguantar… me estás… me estás volviendo loco —Una mano seguía aferrada a la orilla mientras la otra se había recorrido hacia las hebras azules que se asomaban entre sus piernas, apretándolas con fuerza tratando de sobrellevar ese mar de emociones—, no voy a soportar —volvió a repetir al sentir cómo los dedos en su interior, que ya eran tres, se movían dando justo en el lugar que provocó que sus piernas sintieran que no lo iban a detener por mucho tiempo.

—Estás listo —declaró el moreno. Se puso de pie tras Kise, llenó su miembro de lubricante y lo jaló un par de veces antes de acomodarlo en la entrada ya dilatada y con cuidado, comenzó a entrar. Kise se inclinó más hacia enfrente y se aferró una vez más con ambas manos a la orilla, respiraba por la boca de forma irregular tratando de evitar los gemidos que querían salir ante tantas sensaciones placenteras recorrerle, aunque esta vez había un poco de dolor mezclado pero nada que opacara lo bien que se sentía.

Cuando sintió la cadera de Daiki contra su trasero supo que lo había llenado y el vaivén inició, Aomine comenzó a balancear su cadera de atrás hacia delante, entrando y saliendo de Kise a un ritmo que pretendía dar oportunidad al chico a que se acostumbrara, pero eso no duraría mucho porque en cuanto Aomine sintió que la presión no era dolorosa para él tampoco, sólo placentera, la velocidad del movimiento se aceleró.

Jadeos y gemidos se mezclaban con el sonido que creaban sus caderas chocando, Kise trataba de no ser tan ruidoso pero no podía, aunque escuchar sobre su hombro cómo jadeaba Aomine le era aún más excitante y él no podía evitar hacerlo también. Pronto Aomine tomó una pierna de Kise y la elevó dejándola en el aire mientras le detenía con la otra mano de la cintura para que no cayera. Así sostenido en una pierna e inclinado hacia enfrente sintió cómo el cambio de postura ocasionó una penetración más profunda, eso sumado al ritmo enloquecido con el que Daiki le estaba penetrando, no permitía que su mente pudiera pensar otra cosa.

—Daaaaiki, voy a… ya casi voy a…

—No, no… espera un poco más —pidió y Kise trataba de hacerle caso pero era difícil en esa situación.

—Ya… ya no puedo —repitió minutos más tarde, sintiendo que el movimiento en su interior cesó y eso le interrumpió su llegada al clímax— ¡¿Por qué te detienes?! —regañó.

—Quiero que tú me montes, córrete a tu ritmo —dijo sentándose en la orilla de la bañera y abriendo mucho las piernas.

—Eres una jodida molestia… —dijo Kise.

Le vio ahí, sentado con las piernas muy abiertas y el torso inclinado hacia atrás, los ojos azules le miraban fijo mientras la sonrisa de lado en sus labios le hacía sentirse extrañamente molesto pero excitado. Pero no le iba a dar el gusto de verle el rostro, así que se paró entre sus piernas y después le dio la espalda acomodándose hasta sentarse sobre el miembro de Aomine, auto penetrándose hasta estar lleno. Con ambas manos sobre los muslos de Daiki para darse impulso, Kise subía y bajaba rápido, sintiendo que el moreno pronto le tomó de la cadera y le ayudaba aunque la velocidad la llevaba Kise; Aomine sólo gemía entre dientes y apretaba con demasiada fuerza la cadera del otro, dejando que sus dedos se enterraran en la piel donde seguro quedarían marcas.

—Aaah, Daiki… Daiki… ya… córrete en mi interior, lléname —pidió Kise sintiendo que él no podría mucho más, comenzó a sentir cómo todas las sensaciones de placer y el calor se aglomeraban en su entrepierna y no tardó mucho más cuando se corrió sin necesidad de estimularse con la mano. Aquel orgasmo provocó espasmos en su cuerpo, logrando que lo apretado de su entrada y los movimientos arrastraran a Daiki en el orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo, dejando que Kise sintiera cómo algo cálido se derramaba en su interior.

—Demonios, Kise… todavía no iba a terminar, ¿por qué dices esas cosas? —Reclamó entre bromas, recargando su frente en la espalda del rubio, ambos con la respiración agitada pero con la sonrisa plasmada en los labios. Ninguno se movió de la posición por varios segundos, hasta que fue Kise quien salió y se dejó caer sentado dentro del jacuzzi, el masaje del agua sería perfecto justo ahora.

—Estabas por correrte también no mientas, además se nota cuánto te excita que te diga esas cosas —sonrió malicioso mientras veía al otro acomodarse a su lado, regalándole unos cuantos besos antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar que el agua lo ayudara a relajarse.

—Eres un peligro, primero me tiendes una emboscada en el jacuzzi y después mira cómo me dejas de cansado —repitió Aomine jugando el papel de la víctima.

—Lo sé, como ya probé tus servicios y me gustaron, ahora serás mi esclavo sexual así que espero que tu tiempo de recuperación sea corto, porque ya estoy listo otra vez —dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la bañera— Te espero en la ducha, si es que aún puedes… —elevó una ceja retándolo y sonriendo malicioso se alejó así desnudo en dirección a la regadera para lavar bien su cuerpo.

—Sin duda es el indicado… —dijo Aomine para sí mismo, sonriendo como idiota y siguiendo al chico—. ¡Estoy listo, amo! —declaró en voz alta.

No importaba todas las dificultades que sus horarios encontrados pudieran traer, no importaba lo mal que hubieran comenzado aquella relación, porque cuando decidieron darse esa oportunidad de conocerse, se dieron cuenta de sus miles de defectos y como cada una de esas imperfecciones, los hacía perfectos para el otro.

 _ **.::Fin::.**_

— **¤Žhёиα HîK¤—**

"Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta."  
—Sam Keen

* * *

De antemano, gracias por leer, pero agradecería mucho más un comentario. Si les gustó, si no les gustó, en qué puedo mejorar... etc. La verdad es que aunque me gusta mucho la pareja, quienes me conocen saben que acostumbro más escribir AoKa, así que me cuesta algo de trabajo manejar a Kise, y con ello no me refiero a que sean personajes IC los que escribo, pero quien escriba sabrá que hay personajes con los que te sientes más cómoda que con otros.

Igual me encanta el AoKi y hago mi esfuerzo.

Pd. Sé que se debe usar protección y todo eso, pero me vale, es mi hermoso mundo de ensueño en donde no hay enfermedades así que no usaron protección porque tengo un fetiche increíble por leer que el seme termine dentro del uke, jajaja :v


End file.
